Der Widergänger
by Jade Cooper
Summary: inter/post 4x20 Marcus rettet Susan, indem er ihr seine Lebensenergie als finites Opfer darbringt. Eigentlich hätte er sterben sollen, aber die Ärzte auf Babylon 5 können noch rechtzeitig eingreifen, bevor alles zu spät ist. Meine Version von 'Dat Ende gefällt mir net'
1. Kapitel 1

Titel: Der Widergänger

Summary: inter/post 4x20 Marcus rettet Susan, indem er ihr seine Lebensenergie als finites Opfer darbringt. Eigentlich hätte er sterben sollen, aber die Ärzte auf Babylon 5 können noch rechtzeitig eingreifen, bevor alles zu spät ist.

Meine Version von 'Dat Ende gefällt mir net!'

Disclaimer: Nicht meins. Deins auch nicht. Und wenn ich auch noch so lange im Keller danach stöber, die Lizenzrechte werde ich da nie finden. Alles Eigentum von JMS. Der Neid darauf gehört allerdings zu mir.

Author's Note:

Es fing alles an mit "I need to rewatch Babylon 5. Who's joining me?"

Ich hätte die Frage einfach ignorieren sollen. Der Drache schlief 12 verdammt lange Jahre und hätte fröhlich weitergeschlummert, wäre ich nicht darauf angesprungen.

Es fing also mit dieser einfachen Frage an und endete darin, dass ich all meine B5 Sachen wieder aus der Versenkung hervorgekramt habe.

Ich bin unbelehbar... und ich steh dazu! :D (Meine Plotbunnies haben mich dazu gezwungen, das zu schreiben! Bitte helft mir!)

Der Titel ist ein wahrer Anschlag meines geschädigten Hirns. Die Spitze der Idiotie ist er aber bei weitem nicht. Zur Auswahl standen noch viel gruseligere Einfälle. Aber so sieht es eigentlich ganz gut aus. Mal schauen, wie ich morgen darüber denke!

-  
Der Widergänger  
-

Kapitel 1  
-

Es war kalt. Er merkte es nur, weil er zitterte. Doch die Kälte drang nicht zu ihm. Er spürte sie nicht. Nicht die Kälte, und auch nicht seinen Körper. Er bewegte sich in völliger Taubheit seiner Glieder.

Dunkelheit umgab ihn wie eine zweite Haut. Er hob seine Hand vor seine Augen - oder zumindest dachte er es. Sehen konnte er sie nicht.

Ob das das Ende war? Er wusste, dass er alle Aufgaben erledigt hatte. Alles andere - alle anderen würden hiernach ohne ihn auskommen. Er hatte keinen Grund zurückzuschauen - außer vielleicht… Sie würde leben… auch ohne ihn. Er bereute seine Entscheidung nicht, denn so hatte sein Leben letztendlich einen Sinn gehabt. Viele konnten das von sich nicht behaupten.

Aber das war nicht mehr wichtig. Seine Wurzeln lösten sich. Langsam. Er fühlte sich leicht, und sein Körper hörte auf zu beben. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fiel die Last von seinen Schultern, die Schuld, die er für so lange Zeit ertragen hatte. Er war frei. Keine Fehler mehr, keine Reue, keine Abweisungen, die ihn in die Warteschleife zurückwarfen. Die Tragik in dieser Tatsache ließ ihn schmunzeln. Musste er doch erst sterben, um richtig leben zu lernen.

Es blieb dunkel.

Es erwartete ihn kein Licht, wie er es aus vielen Erzählungen gehört hatte. Keine paradiesische Wiese, über die er barfüßig wandelte. Der Raum war ein einziges Nichts. Dunkel und kalt.

Und so wanderte er den unsichtbaren Weg entlang, ohne Bedauern und ohne unerledigte Aufgaben, und er war glücklich.

-  
-B5B5B5-  
-

»Hast du deinen Bericht schon abgegeben? Dr. Franklin will bestimmt noch einmal nachlesen, was wir hier geschafft haben in seiner Abwesenheit«, fragte Alice ihre Kollegin und stellte gerade das Tablett für die stündliche Medikation zusammen.

»Nein, noch nicht. Ich wollte eigentlich noch die Ergebnisse vom Labor abwarten. Die brauchen mal wieder doppelt so lange. Aber wen wundert das schon. Hier geht ja alles drunter und drüber, wenn Franklin nicht da ist und sie alle nach seiner Pfeife tanzen lässt«, meinte Dennis und überprüfte noch einmal die Untersuchungsergebnisse vom Vortag auf seinem Klemmbrett.

»Ja, stimmt schon. Ist die Katze nicht da, machen die Mäuse Party.« Alice seufzte, als sie die Medikamentenfläschchen zurück in den Schrank stellte. Das Schloß rastete automatisch ein und piepte einmal dumpf, um zu signalisieren, dass der Schrank erfolgreich abgeschlossen wurde. Etwas, das ihnen Dr. Franklin gleich am ersten Tag eingetrichtert hatte. Ein offener Medikamentenschrank ist immer das beste Anlockmittel für Drogenabhängige. Auch wenn es unwahrscheinlich war, dass sich eben diese in gerade dem Augenblick im Medlab aufhielten, um Narkotika und anderes aus dem Schrank zu stehlen. Fehlte hinterher eine Flasche, war das nicht nur ärgerlich, sondern auch sehr teuer und es fiel immer auf denjenigen zurück, der als Letzter den Schrank mit seinem persönlichen Code geöffnet hatte.

»Bist du fertig?« fragte Dennis und stand schon wartend in der Tür.

»Ja, warte einen Augenblick«, sagte sie und schaute noch einmal auf das Schloß. 'Abgesperrt' war darauf in leuchtend grünen Lettern zu lesen. Sie beeilte sich, um zu ihm aufzuschließen. »Ich hoffe nur, dass die Medikamente reichen werden, wenn sie zurückkommen. Das wird sicherlich eine Menge verletzte geben«, sagte sie und zählte noch schnell die Tabletten und aufgezogenen Injektoren nach. Es würde ein ruhiger Tag werden, dachte sie noch, während sie gegen Dennis stieß und das Tablett fallen ließ. »Was…?!« Sie kam gar nicht dazu, ihn anzuzetern. Dennis packte sie gleich am Arm und zog sie mit sich in die hinterste Ecke des Medlab.

Ein Sicherheitsoffizier lag bewusstlos auf dem Boden und aus dem Raum, in dem ihr Sterbepatient lag, kamen eigenartige Geräusche.

Der Pfleger vom Nachtdienst lag ebenfalls auf dem Boden. Blut sickerte aus seiner Nase.

Dennis scannte zuerst den Sicherheitsoffizier auf Lebenszeichen. Sein Sensor zeigte ihm normale Werte an. Er schaute ratlos zu Alice hinüber, die den Puls ihres Kollegen abtastete. »Bewusstlos…«

»Der hier auch…«, sagte sie zu Dennis.

»Helft mir…« kam es krächzend aus dem Zimmer.

Beide schnellten auf und eilten zu Commander Ivanova. Sie hätte gar nicht bei wach sein können. Susan Ivanova hatte gleich nach ihrer Ankunft das Bewusstsein verloren und wartete die letzten Stunden ihres Lebens mit geschlossenen Augen auf ihren Tod.

Aber da lag sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Und neben ihr saß Marcus Cole - einer der Stammpatienten von Dr. Franklin, den sie sonst nie einzuordnen wussten. Seine Kleidung kam ihnen von Anfang an merkwürdig vor, aber keiner von ihnen hatte sich jemals getraut, Fragen zu stellen. Ständig kam er mit irgendwelchen Knochenbrüchen oder Prellungen ins Medlab und war einer der ungeduldigsten und nervigsten Patienten überhaupt. Alle waren immer froh, wenn er das Medlab wieder verlassen durfte.

»Helft mir… nehmt die Manschetten ab… Er stirbt!« stöhnte Susan, und hörte sich unendlich langgezogen und gequält an.

Die beiden machten sich sofort an die Arbeit. Sie trennten die beiden von der Maschine.

Dennis überprüfte Marcus' Werte mit seinem Scanner. Die unbekannte Maschine war jetzt unwichtig. Was auch vorgefallen war, die Sicherheitskameras würden später Aufschluss bieten. »Puls bei 190 zu 145! Kammerflimmern! Hol ne Trage und ruf Code 4-18 an alle verfügbaren medizinischen Mitarbeiter aus! Ich informier Dr. Hobbes!«

Susan Ivanova konnte sich grade noch bei Bewusstsein halten, auch wenn die müden Lider gegen ihren Willen immer wieder zufielen.

Das Medlab verwandelte sich in einen geschäftigen Bienenstock. Auf einmal wimmelte es in jeder Ecke. Hektisch war eine bloße Untertreibung. Eine Schwester trat an ihr Bett und überprüfte die Werte auf dem Monitor. Ihr Mund formte ein ungläubiges großes O. Dann wurde alles wieder schwarz um sie herum.

-  
-B5B5B5-  
-

Stephen Franklin rannte durch die Sicherheitskontrollen ohne mit seiner ID Karte einzuchecken. Er tippte sich nur mit der Hand an die Stirn als er an einen verwunderten Zach Allen vorbeilief, der ihn schon aufhalten wollte, es dann aber doch dabei beließ. Im Fahrstuhl kramte er sein Babcom heraus.

»Wie geht es ihr?« fragte er, ohne sich beim Namen zu melden. Für solche Kleinigkeiten hatte er keine Zeit.

»Dr. Franklin?!« meldete sich eine verwunderte Ärztin, deren Name ihm nicht mehr einfallen wollte.

»Ja, wie geht es Susan Ivanova?« Er wurde langsam ungeduldig und der Fahrstuhl schien auf jeder Ebene zu halten. Genervt verdrehte er die Augen. »Alle Mann RAUS HIER!« brüllte er die drei Passanten an, die gerade eingestiegen waren. »Das ist ein medizinischer Notfall!« Ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten, schob er die Leute aus dem Lift. »Computer: Code 4-18, Durchfahrt Lift Blau/349 ohne Zwischenhalt bis Ebene Blau-7.«

»Commander Ivanovas Verfassung ist stabil. Ihre Biowerte nähern sich dem Normalzustand«, meldete sich die Ärztin wieder.

»Ist sie bei Bewusstsein?«

»Zur Zeit nicht, aber sie ist mehrere Male aufgewacht und hat unser Personal auf Trab gehalten. Wir mussten sie fixieren.«

Stephen schmunzelte. Anders hätte er es nicht von Ivanova erwartet. Er schüttelte schnell den Gedanken von sich. »Was ist mit Ranger Marcus Cole?«

»Instabil. Seine Werte schwanken zu sehr, um eine Prognose für die nächsten 24 Stunden abzugeben. Wir mussten ihn in den letzten 3 Stunden zweimal reanimieren.«

Franklin wusste nicht, ob er erleichtert oder besorgt sein sollte. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie Marcus noch lebend von der Maschine abkapseln würden. Er selbst hatte gesehen, wie schnell die Maschine die Lebensenergie von einem Wirt zum nächsten bei falscher Einstellung übertragen konnte. Binnen weniger Sekunden war der Todeskandidat damals zusammengebrochen. Unter den gecrackten Videodateien war nicht die Anleitung dabei gewesen, die Stephen vor vielen Jahren angefertigt hatte. Ob Marcus sie nicht gefunden hatte? Er wusste, dass Marcus seine Nachforschungen sehr gründlich durchführte. Trotzdem hatte Marcus die Dateien nicht gefunden. Vielleicht die einzige glückliche Fügung in diesem Fall.

Die Aufzugtüren glitten auf und Dr. Franklin stürmte hinaus. Den Weg konnte er blind abschreiten. Sicherheitskräfte wollten ihn aufhalten. Er ließ sie links liegen. Waren wohl Neulinge. Sein Gesicht kannte hier sonst jeder.

Im Medlab erwartete ihn geschäftiges Treiben. Jeder war darum bemüht, die beiden Grenzfälle durch die nächsten Stunden zu bringen.

Mit halber Aufmerksamkeit überflog er Susans Werte. Noch im Gehen streifte er sich einen Kittel über und desinfizierte seine Hände.

Dr. Hobbes und seine Assistenzärztin begrüßten ihn und brachten ihn auf dem Laufenden. Jetzt fiel ihm auch der Name der Ärztin wieder ein: Alice Cartwright. Sie hatte vor zwei Jahren bei Dr. Hobbes angefangen.

Es sah nicht gut aus. Marcus' Leber hatte vor einer Stunde kurzzeitig versagt. Das MedLab Team hatte ihn mit größter Mühe noch vor einem hepatischen Koma bewahren können. Hoher Blutdruck, Kammerflimmern, Reanimation, septischer Schock. Der Bericht las sich wie ein medizinischer Katastrophenfilm.

Marcus' Körper sprach nur schlecht und sehr langsam auf die Medikamente an.

Stephen massierte seinen Nasenrücken. Die Werte bereiteten ihm Kopfschmerzen.

»Erhöhen Sie die Infusionslösung auf 15%, und verlegen Sie ihn in den Quarantänesaal. Sein Immunsystem ist zu geschwächt für eine nicht sterile Umgebung. Setzen Sie ihn auf künstliche Beatmung. Dann sehen wir weiter.« Bevor seine Anordnungen ausgeführt wurden, schaute er auf das friedlich schlafende Gesicht vor ihm. 'Lass uns jetzt nicht im Stich, Junge!', dachte er sich im Stillen.

Die nächsten Stunden würden über sein Leben entscheiden. Stephen hasste das lange Warten. Geduld war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen.

Die jüngeren Assistenzärzte kümmerten sich um die anderen Patienten. Ein Sicherheitsoffizier wurde wegen mehrere Rippenbrüche, Prellungen und einer Platzwunde am Kopf behandelt.

»War er für den Wachdienst zuständig?« fragte Stephen und überprüfte das Infopad.

Der Assistenzarzt öffnete den Mund, doch es war der Patient, der antwortete: »Ja, das war ich. Hendrikson. Ich schwöre Ihnen, ich hab ihn nicht kommen sehen. Er kam aus dem toten Winkel gesprungen. Ehe ich mich versah, lag ich auf dem Boden. Dann wurde alles schwarz. Ich konnte nicht einmal um Verstärkung rufen.«

»Machen Sie sich keine Vorwürfe. Das hätte niemand voraussehen können. Sie werden für einige Tage unser Gast sein, fürchte ich. Ruhen Sie sich aus.«

Hendrikson nickte knapp und ließ sich auf die harte Krankenliege sinken.

Dr. Hobbes kam auf Stephen zu. »Ivanova ist bei Bewusstsein. Sie möchte mit Ihnen sprechen.«

»Alles klar, ich gehe gleich zu ihr. Sagen Sie mir bitte noch, wie es dazu kommen konnte. Wer hat die beiden gefunden?« Stephen war wütend. Ihm war nur noch nicht klar, auf wen genau.

»Meine Assistenten traten ihren Dienst an und fanden alles verwüstet vor. Die Wache und der Nachtdienst lagen bewusstlos auf dem Boden. Mehr kann ich Ihnen leider auch nicht sagen. Wir müssen froh sein, dass nicht noch mehr passiert ist.« Hobbes sah ihn mit einem unmissverständlichen Blick an, der ihm sagte, dass sie beide im selben Boot saßen.

Stephen seufzte. Er wollte etwas darauf entgegnen, entschied sich dann doch anders.

Susan versuchte krampfhaft, ruhig zu bleiben. Das konnte er ganz klar von ihrem Blick ablesen als er das Zimmer betrat. Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augenwinkeln.

»Wie fühlen Sie sich?« fragte er und überprüfte ungläubig die Scanner.

»Müde und schwer. Ich war tot… oder ich sollte sterben… Wieso bin ich nicht tot, Stephen?«

»Das ist eine zu lange Geschichte für heute. Eins nach dem anderen. Haben Sie noch Schmerzen?«

»Nein, ich fühle mich nur unheimlich erschöpft und verwirrt«, antwortete sie leise.

»Ich werde Ihnen jetzt die Kopfstütze abnehmen. Das kann ein wenig unangenehm werden. Und wenn Sie sich benehmen, nehme ich Ihnen auch die Schnallen ab.«

»Setzen Sie 'entmündigt' zu meiner Befindenliste hinzu.«

»Wir Ärzte haben unsere Methoden, Patienten von unserem guten Willen zu überzeugen. Ihre kleine Rebellion kam meinem Personal gerade unpassend.«

Die Schrauben waren schnell gelöst. Susan stöhnte erleichtert auf als er ihr den unförmigen Drahtkäfig abnahm.

»Was ist mit Marcus? Ich habe jeden hier gefragt, aber keiner will mir antworten.« Sie bemerkte sein Unbehagen und Zögern. »Stephen! Bitte sagen Sie es mir! Er lag leblos neben mir als ich wach wurde. Sagen Sie mir, ob er noch lebt! Ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen…«

»Er lebt«, unterbrach er sie. »Allerdings wissen wir nicht, ob er durchkommt. Es steht nicht gut um ihn. Wie es scheint, haben meine Mitarbeiter ihn in letzter Sekunde von der Maschine lösen können, bevor es…«

»Ich möchte ihn sehen«, sagte Susan. Sie sah ihn flehend an als er ihr nicht gleich antwortete: »Bitte.«

»Also gut. Warten Sie, ich hole Ihnen einen längeren Kittel«, fügte er schnell hinzu, obwohl er sicher war, dass ihre Aufmachung momentan ihr kleinstes Problem war. Er löste die Schnallen, die sie ans Bett fesselten und legte ihr einen dünnen weißen Operationskittel um die Schultern. Sie zitterte als ihre nackten Füße den Boden berührten. »Ich habe leider keine Schuhe für Sie parat«, entschuldigte er sich.

»Ist schon gut. Ich hab schon Schlimmeres durchgemacht. Barfuß über arschkalten Boden zu laufen ist doch…« Sie wankte und hielt sich krampfhaft an der Bettkante fest.

»Kommen Sie… Ich helfe Ihnen.« Franklin fing sie auf und schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille.

»Wie steht es an der Front? Waren Sie nicht auf dem Mars zugange? Was machen Sie hier schon wieder auf Babylon 5?« fragte sie, um sich selbst von anderen Fragen abzulenken. Ihre nackten Füße tapsten unkoordiniert über die kalten Fliesen.

»Wir haben gewonnen. Der Mars wurde befreit. President Clark hat während der finalen Schlacht den feigen Ausweg gesucht und Selbstmord begangen. Er wollte seine Niederlage nicht mit ansehen und die Erde außerdem zerstören. Sheridan konnte die Verteidigungssateliten zerstören bevor sie den letzten Befehl ausführen konnten. Er ist jetzt auf der Erde. Weitere Nachrichten habe ich noch nicht bekommen. Die Störsender zwischen uns und der Erde wurden noch nicht deaktiviert. Ich bin gleich hierher geflogen, um Marcus vor diesen Fehler zu bewahren.«

»Wieso wusste er überhaupt von diesem Ding?« Sie berührte die Scheibe, die sie von Marcus trennte. Er wirkte blaß und mager unter dem blauen Medlablicht. Mit den vielen Schläuchen und Geräten, die an seinen Körper angeschlossen waren, sah er zerbrechlich aus. Ganz anders als sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte.

»Ich habe die Maschine erforscht. Wir hatten sie damals sichergestellt und verwahrt. Sheridan und ich waren uns einig, dass sie nie wieder benutzt werden dürfte, bevor wir nicht wussten, wie man sie steuern kann. Ich habe meine Videoeinträge mit mehreren Sicherheitsstufen und Codes versehen. Wenn er durchkommt, werde ich ein ernstes Wort mit ihm zu reden haben. So einfach knackt keiner meine Passwörter. Ich würde gerne wissen, wie er das angestellt hat!«

»Das ist so typisch für ihn! Er war schon immer so undiszipliniert. Ich wusste nie, wie ich sein Temperament umlenken konnte.« Susan senkte den Blick und knibbelte an ihren Fingernägeln.

»Einige nennen es defizitäres Verhalten, ich würde es Entschlossenheit nennen. Seine Loyalität war so stark, dass sie bis zum Tod gereicht hätte. Der Leitsatz der Ranger lautet doch 'Wir leben für den Einen. Wir sterben für den Einen.' Soweit ich mich entsinne, wird der Eine 'Entil'zha' genannt oder Ranger Eins… und das ist zur Zeit Delenn. Ich fand diese Einstellung immer schon irritierend, aber er hat dafür mit Leib und Seele gelebt. Bis heute.« Er sah Susan leicht schwanken und zog einen Stuhl für sie heran. Sie ignorierte ihn und blieb stehen.

»Ich verstehe es nicht, Stephen.«

»Er hat seinen Schwur gebrochen… für Sie, Susan. Er war bereit, für Sie zu sterben.«

»Aber warum? Ich habe ihn nicht darum gebeten! Ich hätte es auch niemals getan! Mein ganzes Leben lang habe ich diejenigen verloren, die mir etwas bedeutet haben. Meine Familie, meine Freunde, meine Partner. Sie sind entweder gestorben oder haben mich verlassen. Und ich war es leid, verlassen zu werden.« Verzweifelt suchte sie mit ihren Augen einen Punkt, an dem sie sich festhalten konnte. Doch ihr Blick irrte nur ziellos umher und vermied jeden Kontakt mit der Person, die bewusstlos hinter der Scheibe lag. »Ich habe gespürt, dass es zuende ging. Und es hat mich nicht gestört. Ich hatte mit meinem Leben abgeschlossen. Sicher war es nicht der beste Ausgang, aber was hätte ich schon daran ändern können? In der Torah steht geschrieben, dass das irdische Leben eine Vorbereitung auf den Gan Eden ist, das Paradies, und dass alles beurteilt wird, was wir in unserem Leben vollbracht haben. Ich habe mich schon immer gefragt, ob das, was ich tue, als gute Tat gelten würde oder nicht. Und entweder man wird dann bestraft, oder man darf in das Paradies eintreten. Ich war in meinem ganzen Leben keine gute Jüdin gewesen. Ich habe die meisten Feiertage ignoriert oder mich nicht an die Torah gehalten. Trotzdem war ich im letzten Augenblick gespannt, ob ich das Paradies sehen würde. Ich fühlte mich leicht und unbekümmert. Die Schmerzen waren weg. Ich lief, so schnell und so weit wie ich es vorher nicht konnte. Mein ganzes Sein war nur noch von einem Gedanken beseelt: Ich würde endlich meine Mutter wiedersehen. Das hat mich mit einer unfassbaren Freude ausgefüllt, dass ich gar nicht mehr zurückgeschaut habe. Dann sah ich dieses warme Licht und ich hörte eine Stimme. Sie sagte 'Ich liebe dich' und ich war erschrocken. Es war nicht jüdisch, es war nicht russisch und die Stimme gehörte zu keinem aus meiner Familie. Sie hatte diesen eleganten, britischen Akzent und ihr Klang war sanft und liebevoll. Ich wusste, dass ich die Stimme kannte, aber ich konnte sie nicht zuordnen.«

Susan verbarg ihre Augen hinter ihren Händen. Die Stirn gegen die Scheibe gelehnt. Stephen legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter, sagte aber nichts. Er hörte sie nicht weinen, aber er spürte wie sie lautlos schluchzte.

»Dann wurde alles dunkel und das Atmen fiel mir schwer. Die Glieder schmerzten wieder und ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Ich sah ihn nur aus dem Blickwinkel als ich endlich die Augen öffnen konnte. Er hatte seine Hand mit meiner verschränkt. Sie war eiskalt…« Da brach ihre Stimme ab und ihr ganzer Körper bebte.

Wortlos nahm Stephen sie in den Arm. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass sein Hemdskragen feucht wurde. Er strich ihr tröstend über den Rücken und wartete, dass ihre Tränen versiegten.

Nach einer Weile wischte sie sich mit beiden Händen über die verweinten Augen. »Seien Sie ehrlich zu mir, Stephen. Wie steht es wirklich um ihn? Besteht überhaupt noch Hoffnung? Kämpfen Sie den Pessimisten in mir nieder.«

Stephen seufzte. »Es steht schlecht um ihn. Ich wage es zu bezweifeln, dass er die nächsten Stunden überlebt. Das würde schon an ein Wunder grenzen. Er ist den andern Ärzten schon zweimal unter der Hand fast weggestorben.«

»Kann ich zu ihm? Nur für einen Moment.«

Er zögerte. Er brachte es nicht übers Herz, ihr den Wunsch abzuschlagen. Vielleicht war es ihre letzte Chance. »Also gut… Aber Sie müssen einen Mundschutz tragen. Sein Immunsystem arbeitet nur noch defizient. Die Hoffnung ist zwar gering, aber wir wollen sie nicht gleich ganz vernichten.« Er hielt ihr das sterile Stück Stoff hin und setzte hinzu: »Und fassen Sie sich kurz, schließlich sind Sie ebenfalls noch nicht genesen.«

Sie nickte nur knapp und wartete darauf, dass Franklin die Türverriegelung für sie deaktivierte.

Die Tür glitt mit einem lauten Zischen auf.

Ihr Atem ging schwer als sie hindurchschritt.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

Die Nachricht der neuen Allianz verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer auf der Station. Die Ernennung ihres ersten Präsidenten war eine angenehme aber nicht unerwartete Überraschung. Alle Monitore auf dem Zocalo zeigten die Nachrichten von ISN, die seit Stunden eine Sondersendung dazu in der Endlosschleife ausstrahlten.

Auch im MedLab flackerte ein kleiner Monitor oben in einer Ecke, auch wenn keiner mehr wirklich hinsah.

Und so geschah es, dass Susan Ivanova erst über ISN von ihrer Beförderung erfuhr. Sie nahm es John nicht übel. Er war jetzt Präsident eines Zusammenschlusses, den es zuvor in diesem Ausmaß nicht gegeben hatte. Er hatte sicher andere Dinge im Kopf.

Captain Ivanova.

Daran würde sie sich erst noch gewöhnen müssen.

Dass sie ab sofort die Station leiten würde und niemanden mehr über sich hatte, dem sie die Probleme aufbürden konnte, bereitete ihr die Art von schleichender Panik, die sie gerade jetzt nicht gebrauchen konnte. Vehement versuchte sie, den widerspenstigen Teufel aus ihren Gedanken zu verbannen.

Die Berichte von ISN interessierten sie nicht mehr, obwohl ihre Augen auf der Mattscheibe klebten. Sie hatte ihre Lobhudelei gehört. Die Gebete der Erde galten ihr, da sie schwer verletzt worden war, u.s.w. u.s.f.. Diese Hervorhebung war ihrer Meinung nach unsinnig. Sie war nur verletzt worden, und viele andere tüchtige Soldaten hatten den Tod gefunden. Es gab Verluste auf beiden Seiten.

Jemand räusperte sich absichtlich laut hinter ihr. Erschrocken drehte sie sich zu einem offensichtlich verärgerten Dr. Franklin um.

»Ich hab doch gesagt, Sie sollen liegen bleiben! Ab zurück ins Bett mit Ihnen, oder soll ich Sie wieder fixieren lassen?«

»Die Pritschen sind unbequem für langes Liegen. Wieso soll ich hier überhaupt noch ein Bett belegen? In meinem Quartier liegt es sich genauso gut«, quengelte sie genervt, legte sich aber doch brav wieder zurück ins Bett.

»Weil ich Sie genau kenne. Sobald ich Sie aus dem MedLab entlasse, werden Sie sich in Arbeit vergraben und keine Ruhe gönnen. Hier kann ich Sie zumindest lange genug gängeln und Ihnen auf die Nerven gehen bis sie klein beigeben, Captain!« Die Betonung auf Ihren neuen Rang entging ihr keinesfalls.

»Ich glaube, die Station könnte einen neuen Chefarzt gebrauchen…«

»Sie sind ein genau so lästiger Patient wie Garibaldi und mit Drohungen finden Sie bei mir keinen fruchtbaren Boden«, sprach er gelassen weiter, während er sie untersuchte. »Ihre Werte sind stabil. Haben Sie noch irgendwelche Schmerzen oder Probleme?«

Susan schüttelte den Kopf. »Mir ist nur ab und zu schwindelig und das Gehen fällt mir schwer.« Sie versuchte neugierig auf das schmale Pad zu schielen, um die Werte mitzulesen. Doch Stephen hielt es einfach weiter von ihr weg. »Ansonsten bin ich fit für den Dienst«, fügte sie schnell hinzu und setzte ihr bestes Sonntagslächeln auf.

»Ob und wann Sie dienstfähig sind, das entscheide immer noch ich. Da mach ich auch beim Captain der Station keine Ausnahme. Sie übernehmen doch den Posten, oder nicht?«

»Stephen, ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht. Ich mein, es ist nur eine logische Schlussfolgerung. Captain wäre einfach der nächste Schritt in der Rangfolge, und jetzt wo John Präsident der neuen Allianz ist, war klar, dass er die Stationsleitung abgeben würde. Das geht mir alles zu schnell… Aber je länger ich es hinauszögere, desto mehr Chaos entsteht. Ich kann Corwin nicht lange allein lassen. Ich werde einen neuen Lt. Commander berufen müssen. Es ist schon so ein Haufen Arbeit, ich hab keine Zeit hierfür. Geben Sie mir ein paar Pillen, damit ich wieder arbeiten kann.«

Stephen fing an, Notizen auf seinem Infopad zu vermerken und las sie laut vor: »Patient ist nicht kooperativ und gereizt. Ich denke, eine zusätzliche Woche Bettruhe wird ihr ganz gut tun.«

»Stephen!« rief sie flehentlich.

»Vielleicht würde dem Patienten ein Monat Landurlaub auf der Erde auch gut tun…«

»Ach…. es ist völlig zwecklos, mit Ihnen zu diskutieren!« rief sie und warf kapitulierend die Hände hoch.

»Nein, es ist sinnlos, mit Ihnen über Ihre Gesundheit zu diskutieren! Wir haben das Gerät weitestgehend noch nicht erforscht. Es könnten Nebenwirkungen auftreten. Der Vorgang könnte sich aus unerfindlichen Gründen umkehren. Deswegen werden Sie vorerst hier bleiben, Captain, oder wollen Sie, dass ich Sie einen Tag nach Ihrer Beförderung Ihres Kommandos wieder enthebe?«

»Wenn Sie nichts nettes zu mir zu sagen haben, sagen Sie mir wenigstens wie es Marcus geht.«

»Unverändert, genau wie vor 30 Minuten. Das wird sich auch in der nächsten halben Stunde nicht ändern, schätze ich. Aber sein Zustand hat sich seit gestern nicht verschlechtert, das ist schon mal ein gutes Zeichen.«

Stephen hatte sie verlegt, dass ihr Bett jetzt neben einem der Fenster des Quarantänesaals stand, von dem aus sie Marcus sehen konnte.

»Ruhen Sie sich aus. Das ist kein Vorschlag, Captain.« Er reichte ihr die abendliche Tablettendosis, die sie trocken und nur allzu eifrig schluckte.

»Ich fühle mich so nutzlos, wenn ich nur herumsitze.«

»In der Kommandozentrale wären sie sicherlich noch viel nutzloser, wenn sie auf einmal zusammenbrechen oder wichtige Daten übersehen. Ich kann sie auch sedieren. Wie sagt man doch so schön? Wer nicht hören will…«

»Jaja, ich bin ja schon still, gebe mich geschlagen, ergebe mich der gegenwärtigen Drohung, mit dem Hammer überrumpelt zu werden. Alles klar… Lachen Sie mich ruhig aus. Das wird noch Konsequenzen für Sie haben, Franklin!« Ihr entging keinesfalls der amüsierte Blick.

»Ich lache nicht über Sie, ich lache eher über die Tatsache, dass Sie, egal wie krank Sie sind, immer noch zetern können wie ein Rohrspecht! Ich werte das als Zeichen der Genesung. Und sollte ich daraus Ihretwegen ein Nachspiel sehen, werde ich mir das für den nächsten Notfall merken, in den Sie verwickelt sind.«

»Touché.« Ihre Medikamente entwickelten ihre volle Wirkung mit einem Schlag. Selbst zu einem Lächeln fehlte ihr die Energie. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und zog die Knie hoch. Ihr fiel kaum auf, wie Stephen die Decke über ihre Schultern zog.

»Wenn Sie wieder wach sind, werden wir darüber sprechen…«, sagte er und folgte ihrem Blick hinter die Glasscheibe.

...

B5B5B5

...

Der Weisse Stern glitt ruhig durch den Hyperraum. Die roten Fluktuationen reflektierten auf der geschwungenen Oberfläche des Schiffes. Sie bildeten die Vorhut, denn keines der anderen Flottenschiffe wagte es, sie zu überholen.

Captain Sheridan stand auf der Brücke. Nein, Präsident Sheridan stand auf der Brücke und starrte gedankenversunken aus dem Fenster. Der Crew waren die Befehle wohlbekannt. Die Koordinaten standen fest. Es musste keine Schlacht mehr geschlagen werden, und auch sonst gab es eigentlich nichts wichtiges, was ihn auf der Brücke halten würde, und doch ließ ihn das Gefühl nicht los, er müsse auf der Brücke anwesend sein.

»John?«

Er lächelte, doch drehte sich nicht um. Nur eine Person auf diesem Schiff rief ihn ohne weiteres bei seinem Namen. Seine Frau. Den Gedanken ließ er sich noch einmal unausgesprochen über die Zunge wandern. Delenn war seit gestern Abend seine Frau nach Erdenstandard, falls man das bei der Religionsvielfalt auf der Erde so nennen konnte. Obwohl es eigentlich auch rechtlich keine streng genommene standesamtliche Hochzeit war. Es war mehr eine Mischung aus seinen und ihren Traditionen.

Um Zeit zu sparen - natürlich.

Wenn es nach den Minbari ging, würde die Hochzeitszeremonie über eine Woche andauern. John konnte Delenn noch grade eben so überreden, dass ihnen nicht die Zeit dafür gegeben war. Sie war nicht glücklich darüber, sah aber die Notwendigkeit ein und bestand auf eine Nachholung der Zeremonie, sobald sie Zeit dazu finden sollten.

John nahm sich vor, ihre Zeitpläne für die nächsten Monate mit möglichst vielen Terminen zu beladen. Er liebte seine Frau über alles, aber für seinen Geschmack waren das nun genug Minbarizeremonien für den Rest seines Lebens.

Er fühlte ihre Wärme an seinem Rücken. Ihre Hände fuhren von seinen Armen zu seinen Schultern hinauf. Sie umarmte ihn nicht, sie lehnte sich nur an ihn und gab ihm Halt, für was auch immer kommen mochte.

Sein Blick blieb stets auf den Hyperraum gerichtet. »Weißt du, ich kann mich noch ganz genau an meinen ersten Sprung erinnern. Ich war erster Offizier auf der Lexington. In meiner Ausbildung sind wir zwar immer wieder mal durch den Hyperraum geflogen, aber da hatte ich immer irgendetwas zu tun und es gab keine Fenster oder Bildschirme, die Aufzeichnungen vom Schiffsumfeld zeigten. Auf der Lexington sah ich das erste Mal das rot schwarze Flackern. Es war nur eine Übertragung der Außenkamera, aber die Bilder genügten, um mir Kopfschmerzen zu bereiten. Ich dachte, ich würde mich nie an diesen Anblick gewöhnen und jedes Mal an einer Art von Seekrankheit leiden. Das hat sich zum Glück gelegt. Ich fühlte mich trotzdem nie wohl im Hyperraum. Keine Sterne, keine Anhaltspunkte, an denen man seine Navigationsdaten angleichen kann. Man ist hier vollkommen auf die Technik angewiesen. Fallen die Systeme aus, ist man verloren. Dieses mulmige Gefühl wird mich wohl nie verlassen. Als ich das Kommando über Babylon 5 angenommen hatte, dachte ich, dass ich damit weniger durch den Hyperraum reisen müsste. Eventuell einmal zurück zur Erde oder nach Io, aber die Gelegenheiten würden sich selbst dezimieren. Und nun bin ich in diesem Jahr öfter durch den Hyperraum gereist als in meiner ganzen Karriere zuvor…«

Delenn trat vor ihn. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich eine unendliche Liebe wieder, welcher er sich schon vorher unbewusst sicher sein konnte. Es hatte mit Kleinigkeiten begonnen und es schlich sich jäh unbemerkt an, dass es gegen jeden Zweifel erhaben Bestand hatte, wie es anfangs in jeder Völkerverständigung geschah. Man war freundlich zueinander, maß dem Verhalten des anderen aber keine weitere Bedeutung zu, bis sich die Wahrheit nicht mehr verleugnen ließ.

»John, wir erreichen gleich den Funkbereich von Babylon 5.« Sie lächelte, doch die Freude erreichte nur teilweise ihre Augen.

Sogleich wich der strahlende Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht dem unsicheren Angstgefühl, das ihn seit dem Ende der letzten Schlacht nicht mehr losgelassen hatte. »Ich wage es kaum zu hoffen,« fing er an, »aber wenn ich einen Wunsch frei hätte, dann würde ich mir kein neues Begräbnis wünschen. Nicht so kurz nach unserer Hochzeit und auch in nächster Zeit nicht.«

»Dr. Franklin wird sicherlich alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, aber auch er ist kein Wunderheiler.«

»Gesetzt den Fall, dass Stephen noch rechtzeitig auf Babylon 5 ankam, um Marcus aufzuhalten, was ich stark bezweifle…« Er schaute sich auf der Brücke um. Die Crew bestand nur aus Minbari. So war er sicher, dass ihn keiner verstehen würde außer Delenn. »Wenn Marcus noch lebt, gilt er als Deserteur. Er untersteht der Gerichtsbarkeit der Ranger und somit dir als oberste Institution. Was sieht das Ranger Statut vor in der Urteilsverhandlung gegen Deserteure?«

Besorgt wich sie seinem Blick aus, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie eine unangenehme Wahrheit offenbaren musste. »Nun, es kommt ganz darauf an, wie sein Verrat einzustufen ist. Wir Minbari glauben an das ursprünglich Gute im Geiste der Handelnden. Es muss abgewägt werden, ob er zum Wohle eines anderen gehandelt hat, oder ob er sich um seiner selbst willen bereichern wollte. Marcus hat ganz klar zum Wohle von Commander Ivanova gehandelt, das steht außer Frage. Aber er hat damit seine Prinzipien verraten.«

»Du meinst 'Wir leben für den Einen…'«

»Und wir sterben für den Einen. Genau das, John«, unterbrach sie ihn und sah ihn eindringlich an. »Es ist nicht nur ein leicht gesagter Leitsatz. Die Ranger werden dazu ausgebildet, ihr persönliches Interesse, ganz gleich welcher Art, zurückzustellen. Sie dienen einer Sache, als eine Einheit. Die Regeln dulden keine Ausnahme. Sollte Marcus bei unserer Ankunft noch leben, wird er sich vor einem Ausschuss von ranghöheren Anla'Shok verantworten müssen. Das Ganze geschieht mit äußerster Sorgfalt und Diskretion. Die Würde des Rangers wird so lange bewahrt bis seine endgültige Schuld feststeht.«

Sheridan seufzte. Er hätte sich eigentlich längst daran gewöhnen müssen. Minbari ähnelten da sehr den Vorlonen. Sie antworteten auf eine Frage, ohne eine richtige Antwort zu geben. Doch dieses Mal wollte er sich damit nicht zufrieden geben. Er holte tief Luft, um ein wenig Zeit zu gewinnen und seine Gedanken zu ordnen, als einer der Crew ihre Aufmerksamkeit erheischte. Er sagte etwas, das John nicht verstand. So sehr er es auch in den letzten Monaten versucht hatte, fand er einfach keine Zeit, die Sprache der Minbari zu erlernen. Fragend bedachte er seine Frau mit einem Blick.

»Er sagt, wir werden von Babylon 5 gerufen. Willst du den Funkspruch hier annehmen?«

Sheridan starrte zu Boden. Er fühlte sich leicht überflügelt. Die Diskussion war noch nicht zu ende.

»Ja, auf den Schirm. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, mit Dr. Franklin zu sprechen.«

...

B5B5B5

...

Susan starrte untätig an die Decke.

Sie seufzte laut auf. Schon zum sechsten Mal in den letzten zwei Minuten.

Das Krankenbett zerwühlt. Ein Bein schaute raus. Es war zu kalt, oder zu warm. Manchmal auch beides.

Nutzlos herumliegen war einfach nichts für Ivanova.

Der geschäftige Lärm der Krankenstation vertrieb jeden Gedanken an Schlaf.

Tür auf.

Tür zu.

Und ständig diese wehleidigen Blicke, wenn sie an ihrer Tür vorbeikamen.

Der Horror der blanken Langeweile hatte sie fest im Griff. Sie hatte sogar schon die Deckenplatten über ihrem Kopf gezählt und ausgerechnet, wie viele es auf der ganzen Krankenstation geben musste. Ihr kleines Krankenlager bot reichlich wenig Ablenkung. Nicht einmal ihre wenigen Freunde konnten sie besuchen - sie waren gar nicht in der Nähe von Babylon 5.

Genervt ließ sie jede Untersuchung über sich ergehen und schluckte brav ihre Pillen. Dass es gefährlich in ihr brodelte, ließ sie jeden bei der kleinsten Gelegenheit wissen. Es fehlte eigentlich nur der letzte Tropfen, und bald würde ihre Stimmung von leicht gereizt zum lüsternden Blutdurst umspringen, wenn sie nicht schnellstmöglich etwas zu tun bekam.

Doch sie vermied es, Stephen erneut quengelnd anzuflehen.

Der Doktor hielt sich in ihrer Nähe auf. Er saß am nächsten Schreibtisch hinter der Glaswand und war ganz auf seine Arbeit konzentriert. Sie unterstellte ihm einfach, dass er ihr absichtlich keinen einwandfreien Gesundheitszustand attestieren wollte, und sie solange hier festsaß, bis ihr ein drittes Bein aus dem Rücken wuchs… Oder ähnliche zusätzliche Extremitäten, die nichts an ihrem Körper zu suchen hatten.

Von ihrer Situation überaus demoralisiert verbarg sie ihr Gesicht unter ihren Händen und stöhnte laut auf. Vielleicht würde sich auf magische Weise die Krankenstation in ihr Quartier verwandeln, wenn sie unter ihren Händen wieder hervorlugte? Wunder geschahen doch immer wieder irgendwie. Warum sollte das Universum für Susan Ivanova kein Mitleid übrig haben?

»Also gut, was ist es diesmal?« fragte Stephen und starrte von der Tür aus zu ihr herüber. »Tropft die Infusion zu laut? Summen die Monitore in einem verdächtigen Rhythmus? Haben die Wände Augen bekommen?!«

Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht noch immer als sie sprach und dabei die Vokale betont langzog: »Stephen! Ich brauch eine Aufgabe… Geben Sie mir irgend etwas zu tun, oder lassen Sie mich zumindest an ein Terminal! Die Station leitet sich nicht von alleine… und wenn hier noch einer herein gewieselt kommt, und mich nach meinem Befinden fragt, schwöre ich, dass Sie einen Mitarbeiter weniger haben werden!«

Stephen schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. »Sie sind ein wirklich unausstehlicher und äußerst unkooperativer Patient! Hat Ihnen das schon einmal jemand gesagt?«

»Sie. Vor ungefähr einer Stunde. Vielleicht auch mehr. Nicht dass ich das nicht schon längst gewusst hätte…«

»Ich werde Sie auf keinen Fall entlassen! Und wenn Sie mir auch noch so laut in den Ohren liegen wollen«, unterbrach er sie. Sein Ton ließ keine Widerrede zu.

»Ich weiß, Sie werden es mir nicht glauben. Vielleicht werde ich auch langsam verrückt? Haben Sie das schon einmal als Nebenwirkung in Betracht gezogen? Lassen Sie mich mindestens ein wenig Papierkram abarbeiten. Ich werde auch nicht das Bett verlassen! Darauf haben Sie mein Ehrenwort!« Sie sah das Mitleid in seinen Augen, das Ärzte für ihre Sonderlinge entwickelten, und sie hasste es.

»Bleibt mir denn etwas anderes übrig, Captain?« Er zog einen Stuhl an ihr Bett heran und setzte sich. »Ist es denn nur die Untätigkeit, mit der Sie mein Personal vergraulen wollen? Oder steckt da noch etwas anderes dahinter?« Er warf einen wissenden Blick zu Marcus, der noch immer an vielen Geräten angeschlossen war. Dann schaute er Susan wieder an. Sie mied es, hinüber zu schauen. »Sie wissen, dass Sie mit mir über alles sprechen können. Ich bin an meine ärztliche Schweigepflicht gebunden, Susan.«

Er ergriff ihre Hand in einem Moment ratloser Betroffenheit. Susan war schon immer eine starke Persönlichkeit gewesen. Sie arbeitete hart und hatte sich schon vor langer Zeit ihrem Posten verschrieben. Viele würden sie als kaltherzig und abgebrüht beschreiben. Aber das waren nur diejenigen, die Susan nicht wirklich kannten. Sie hatte irgendwann angefangen, eine Mauer um sich herum zu errichten, und je länger die Zeit voranschritt, desto höher wurde ihr Schutzwall. Stephen kannte die Arbeitsbedingungen in den höheren Rängen. Viel Arbeit, kaum Freizeit. Da fiel die Zeit für Freunde sowieso knapp aus.

»Die Luft hier oben kann recht dünn werden. Vorher hatten Sie noch Sheridan, wenn Sie ein Problem hatten. Das wird sich bald ändern. Nun werden die Leute zu Ihnen kommen mit ihren Problemen und Anliegen, ob nun geschäftlich oder privat. Wo werden Sie dann hingehen?« Er wartete einige Augenaufschläge ab, ob sich sein neuer befehlshabender Offizier zum reden bringen ließe. Doch Susan schwieg sich aus. »Nun, gut… Wenn Sie nicht reden wollen, dann werde ich es tun.« Stephen lehnte sich weit nach hinten und legte die Füße auf das Untergestell ihres Bettes. »Ich kann mich meinem Personal nicht in solchen Dingen anvertrauen. Unsere Freunde sind entweder weit weg oder sie liegen bewusstlos nebenan, so wie in meinem Fall. Ich fand Marcus anfangs ziemlich lästig.«

Ein Schnalzen mit der Zunge ließ ihn aufschauen. Sie lächelte beinahe und schüttelte den Kopf.

Stephen sprach weiter: »Allerdings hatte ich keine Probleme, ihn einzuordnen. Vielleicht liegt das auch nur daran, dass ich nicht zum Kommandostab gehöre wie Sie. Ich bin Arzt. Meine Sichtweise unterscheidet sich von Ihren oftmals. Aber lassen Sie mich nicht vom Thema abschweifen… Er war lästig, das mag sein. Er hatte für jede Situation immer ein Zitat oder eine Geschichte aus irgendeinem Buch parat. Herrgott, er war eine wandelnde Bibliothek! Unheimlich belesen wäre bei ihm eine beleidigende Untertreibung.«

Er lachte leise auf, als er sich an einen der vielen Momente erinnerte, die er mit Marcus verbracht hatte. »Sein Frohsinn war wirklich irreführend. Aber er hat es immer wieder geschafft, mich aus dem Tiefpunkt meiner Laune herauszuholen.« Stephen vergewisserte sich, dass er Susans Aufmerksamkeit gewonnen hatte. Sie starrte jetzt immerhin nicht mehr genervt an die Zimmerdecke. »Einmal… es war ganz am Anfang… ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wie lange er da schon auf Babylon 5 war… da hatten wir noch nicht viel miteinander zu tun gehabt. Er kam auf die Krankenstation und überredete mich dazu, nach jemandem zu schauen, von dem er meinte, er wäre verschwunden. Das war letztes Jahr. Es handelte sich dabei um jemanden von den unteren Ebenen. Die Sorte Leute, denen sonst keiner Beachtung schenkt. Er hatte mich trotzdem geschickt dazu überredet, mit ihm zu kommen. Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass er Garibaldi Bescheid gegeben hätte, für den Fall, dass man nach uns suchen müsste. Marcus konnte sehr beharrlich sein, wenn er von einer Sache überzeugt war.«

»Kann«, meldete sie sich leise zu Wort.

Stephen wirkte bei ihrem Einwand verwirrt.

»Sie reden die ganze Zeit in der Vergangenheit von ihm. Er war, er konnte, er hatte… Er kann und er ist. Stephen, reden Sie nicht von ihm, als sei er schon gestorben.«

»Aber natürlich. Wie dem auch sei, unsere kleine Nervensäge hatte mich damals überreden können und lag sogar richtig mit seinen Vermutungen. Alle anderen hätten so einen Fall einfach abgetan. Menschen von den unteren Ebenen verschwinden hier täglich. Sie haben keine Verwandten, keine Arbeit. Sie schaffen es entweder, ein Ticket zur Erde zu lösen, oder sie versuchen es an einer anderen Stelle der Station. Unsere erste Zusammenarbeit brachte uns allerdings auch gleich in Schwierigkeiten. Wir wurden gefangen genommen. Während ich noch nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit suchte, fing er doch tatsächlich an, von Ihnen zu sprechen!« Stephen unterbrach sich selbst. Er schmunzelte über diese erste Begegnung. Susan verdrehte die Augen, schwieg sich aber aus. »Es lag ein Glitzern in seinen Augen, als er versuchte, mich über Sie auszufragen. Ich tat das als bloße Schwärmerei ab. Nichts ernsthaftes. Jetzt wo ich daran zurückdenke… Ich hatte gar nichts Böses im Sinn, aber ich wusste sofort, dass er sich da in etwas verrennen würde, was nicht funktionieren konnte. Also versuchte ich, Sie ihm auszureden. Ich erzählte ihm, dass Sie meilenweit davon entfernt wären, sich mit jemandem wie ihm einzulassen. So wie Sie anfangs von ihm sprachen, hätte das wohl jeder so gesehen… nur nicht er. Wäre das anders mit Ihnen beiden ausgegangen, dann wäre die Station wohl kein sicherer Ort mehr und alle wären vor Ihnen beiden geflohen!« Es war als Scherz gedacht und Stephen lächelte dabei.

»Danke für den Seitenhieb, Stephen. Ich habe mich wie ein Idiot benommen…«

»Das ist lange her…«, versuchte er, sie zu beschwichtigen.

»Das macht es auch nicht besser.« Sie schloss die Augen für eine lange Zeit. »Ich habe ihn immer schlecht behandelt, so lange ich ihn kenne. Egal, was er gemacht hat…«

»Und doch hielt es ihn nicht davon ab, Ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu suchen.«

»Wie die Motte, die sich am Licht verbrennen will.«

»Eher wie ein zweiter Schatten, der auf sie Acht gab, wenn keiner von uns da war. Das war es wohl auch, was Sie am meisten an ihm gestört hat. Sie wollten es uns allen beweisen. Obwohl es längst nicht mehr unüblich ist, dass Frauen Führungspositionen bekleiden, denken Sie immer noch, dass Sie es jedem beweisen müssen. Dass sie unabhängig sind. Dass Sie stark genug sind, um es allein zu schaffen. Egal um welchen Preis. Da kam Ihnen diese Art von altmodischem Romantiker wie Marcus natürlich alles andere als recht… Nein, lassen Sie mich ausreden. Denn ich denke, dass es genau das ist, was sie nicht hören wollen, aber hören sollten. Als ich mit Marcus auf dem Mars war, haben wir gezwungenermaßen sehr viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Zuerst war ich davon alles andere als begeistert, das können Sie mir glauben. Auf dem Hinflug war er immer damit beschäftigt, unsere Gespräche aufrecht zu erhalten. Stille konnte er gar nicht ertragen. Vielleicht auch nur eine Täuschung, um sein wahres Gesicht zu verbergen. Er ging mir also zuerst enorm auf den Sender. Es fehlte nicht viel, und ich hätte ihn zur nächsten Luftschleuse rausgeworfen. In der Rebellenbewegung vom Mars war diese Frau. Sie ignorierte ihn komplett… ob wir grade zu dritt in einem Raum waren oder Marcus etwas gesagt hatte, sie sprach immer nur mit mir. Es lag klar auf der Hand, dass sie mich mochte, aber ich wollte mir für so etwas keine Zeit nehmen. Nicht mit den vielen Fronten, an denen wir gleichzeitig zu kämpfen hatten. Aber da sagte Marcus etwas, das mir zu denken gab. Wir suchen in solchen Zeiten immer nach einem Gleichgesinnten, nach dem passenden Gegenstück. Jemand, der genauso denkt wie man selbst, und vielleicht auch mit den gleichen Problemen zu kämpfen hat, während die Welt da draußen keinen Deut darauf gibt, wie man sich fühlt. Du sollst dem Schicksal nicht den Rücken zuwenden, wenn es deinen Namen ruft. Das waren seine Worte. Also folgte ich dem Ruf, und ich muss gestehen, dass ich es nicht bereut habe.« Er lachte und wandte den Blick verlegen ab. Nach einer Weile sprach er weiter: »Wenn er wieder aufwachen sollte, ergreifen Sie Ihre Chance, Susan. Oder lassen Sie ihn ziehen. Kein Mensch kann diese Art Zurückweisung auf Dauer ertragen. Rangertraining hin oder her. Versprechen Sie mir das?«

Sie starrte ihn an. Ihre Augen waren glasig und ihr Mund leicht geöffnet. Die Röte war ihr ins Gesicht gestiegen. Er war sicher, dass sie die Tränen gerade eben noch zurückhalten konnte.

Unfähig Worte zu formen, nickte sie stumm.

Er drückte ihre Hand. »Ein wenig Arbeit ist also der Wunsch, richtig? Ich denke, ich kann Ihnen ein oder zwei Stunden zumuten. Setzen Sie sich an das Terminal da in der Ecke. Ich lasse es für Sie freischalten.«

»Danke, Stephen«, sagte sie. Die Antwort klang müder als sie sich im Grunde fühlte.

Er hatte erwartet, dass sie aufspringen und sich an das Terminal klammern würde. Doch stattdessen blieb sie liegen und starrte mit leerem Blick an die Decke. Unbeholfen verließ er den Raum. Er war Mediziner. Alles, was er für sie tun konnte, war, ihre physischen Wunden zu heilen. Bei ihrem derzeitigen Kampf konnte ihr niemand außer sie selbst helfen.

...

B5B5B5

...

Sie lag lange Zeit regungslos da.

Der Ablauf für die Stationsvorgänge war immer für solche Tage geregelt, in denen wenig Personal zur Verfügung stand. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass fast alle Mitglieder des Kommandostabs der Station fern waren. Lt. Corwin war außerdem ein fähiger Offizier, der durchaus zu delegieren imstande war. Trotzdem nagte die kleine Stimme an ihrem Nervenkostüm. Sie sollte sich selbst auf dem Laufenden halten, besonders jetzt, da sie die Station bald als kommandierender Captain übernehmen würde.

Und doch blieb sie liegen.

Da sie nun so gut wie gesund war, konnte sie ihre Reaktion bald nicht mehr länger hinauszögern. Sie musste den Posten annehmen, oder sie würde die Station verlassen müssen.

Was ihr anderes Problem betraf, war ebenfalls keine Lösung in Sicht.

Auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben wollte, hatten Stephens Worte sie hart getroffen.

'Mein Herz und ich reden nicht mehr miteinander', hatte sie noch vor wenigen Wochen zu Lorien gesagt. Sie hatte nicht viel mit dem Allerersten zu tun gehabt, und doch war dieser in der kurzen Zeit dazu imstande gewesen, sie mit nur einem Blick zu demaskieren. Sie konnte sich nicht behelfen. Der Allererste fehlte ihr seltsamerweise. Was würde sie jetzt alles für ein Gespräch mit dem weisen Mann geben.

Endlich nach langem hin und her wälzen, stemmte sie sich von ihrem Krankenlager hoch und ging schlurfenden Schrittes zum Terminal. Von dort aus hatte sie Marcus bestens im Blick.

Mit einer steifen Bewegung streifte sie sich ihre schwarze Uniformjacke halbherzig über. Wenn Corwin sie schon mit ihrem desaströs ungeschminkten Gesicht und den tief hängenden Augenringen sehen sollte, dann doch zumindest in Uniform und nicht in dem Fetzen Stoff, den ihr Franklin zum anziehen gegeben hatte.

Das Bild des Lieutenant erschien augenblicklich auf dem Monitor. Er wirkte überrascht, ob ihrer Erscheinung wegen oder der Tatsache, dass sie sich gerade jetzt bei ihm meldete, konnte sie nicht sagen.

»Captain Ivanova, was kann ich für Sie tun? Sind Sie aus der Krankenstation entlassen worden?«

»Nein, ich bin immer noch der Willkür von Dr. Franklin ausgesetzt. Aber mir wurde erlaubt, ein wenig Papierkram zu erledigen. Also enttäuschen Sie mich nicht, Corwin! Wir haben doch mit Sicherheit das eine oder andere Problem.«

»Außer kleinen Bagatellen in Sektor Braun und einigen Reparaturproblemen, haben wir nichts zu beklagen, was dringend zu erledigen wäre, Captain.«

Es war ja klar, dass die Probleme sich an der Tür stapelten, wenn sie ungelegen kamen. Aber wenn sie dringend benötigt wurden, gingen die Probleme auf Urlaub.

Corwins Finger huschten flink über die Armaturen. »Es ist ein Funkspruch von White Star 12 eingegangen. Der Präsident befindet sich im Anflug auf Babylon 5. Die White Star 12 hat einen knappen Vorsprung von einem halben Tag. Sie erbitten Funkaufnahme sobald die Flotte des Präsidenten in Reichweite ist. Das dürfte in wenigen Minuten der Fall sein. Soll ich eine Verbindung für Sie vorbereiten?«

Sheridan hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Auf ein Gespräch mit ihm war sie nicht vorbereitet. Aber vielleicht würde er ihr mehr Halt bieten können. »Ja, stellen Sie durch, sobald die Verbindung steht.«

»Verstanden.« Corwin tippte schaute auf seine Anzeigen. Eine Furche bildete sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, während er die Funkanalysen auswertete. Dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Monitorkamera. Erleichterung zeichnete sich auf seinen Gesichtszügen ab. Er war für sie wie ein offenes Buch zu lesen. »Captain? Es ist schön, Sie wieder wohlauf zu sehen! Die ganze Belegschaft hofft, dass Sie bald wieder Ihren Dienst antreten können!«

Seine Offenheit zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. »Vielen Dank, Lieutenant!«

»Der Aufbau dauert einige Minuten; halten Sie sich bereit, Captain. Ich werde Sie direkt durchstellen.« Damit erlosch der Monitor wieder.

Susan strich ihre Haare glatt. Eine Bürste wäre jetzt nicht schlecht. Sie knöpfte ihre Jacke zu. Wie sie John kannte, würde er ihren Anruf direkt von der Brücke entgegennehmen. Gegen ihre Augenringe konnte sie jetzt nichts mehr machen, dann sollte zumindest ihre Uniform halbwegs sitzen. Die Minbari waren zwar ein respektvolles Volk, doch sie wollte nicht ganz so heruntergekommen vor aller Augen erscheinen.

Das Signal blinkte auf dem Monitor. Sie atmete einmal tief durch und nahm das Gespräch an.

John starrte sie überrascht und sprachlos an.

»Ich wünsche einen guten Tag, Mister Präsident«, begrüßte sie ihn und schluckte ihre Unsicherheit herunter.

»Susan! Was für eine wunderbare Überraschung! Ich habe eigentlich mit Stephen sprechen wollen, aber wenn ich dich schon einmal in der Leitung habe… Wie geht es dir?«

»Mir geht es gut… eigentlich… Keine Nachwirkungen, keine Wunden.« Sie mied seinen Blick und starrte auf die Tastatur. »Wenn Sie mir die Bemerkung erlauben, dann wünsche ich, dass das Gerät demnächst von der Station entfernt wird. Ich möchte nicht, dass es je wieder in die Hände irgendeines Narren gerät.«

»Verstehe… Was ist mit Marcus? Lebt er?«

»Er lebt, aber Franklin macht sich keine Hoffnung, dass er die nächsten Tage überstehen wird. Sie haben ihn in ein künstliches Koma versetzt, glaube ich. Ich kann mit den ganzen medizinischen Begriffen nicht viel anfangen, John.«

Sheridan schwieg. Seinem Zögern zu urteilen, tänzelte er um ein Thema herum, das ihm unangenehm war. »Ich bin froh, dass er… naja, Sie wissen schon.«

»Ja«, unterbrach sie ihn. »Er kann sich auf was gefasst machen, sollte er je wieder aufwachen…!«

Sheridan lachte. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. »Seien Sie so hart zu ihm. Er ist schließlich fast für Sie gestorben.«

»Das würde ihm wohl so passen…« Jetzt musste auch sie lachen, auch wenn das Thema ihre Kehle zuschnürte.

Dann wich der Frohsinn auf einmal vollkommen aus seinen Augen. Er blickte ihr ernst entgegen, dass es ihr kalt den Rücken herunterlief. »Susan, ich möchte, dass Sie Marcus unter Arrest stellen.«

Sie wünschte sich, dass sie es nicht vorausgeahnt hätte.

»Er war der Einzige von uns, der sich getraut hat, diesen Schritt zu wagen. Ich bin persönlich auch sehr froh darüber. Aber er hat seinen Posten verlassen und unseren Sieg gefährdet. Er steht nicht unter der Befehlsgewalt der Erdregierung, also werden wir ihn nicht als Deserteur richten können. Er untersteht den Regeln der Ranger.«

»John, ich denke nicht, dass er weglaufen wird. Er ist ja nicht einmal bei Bewusstsein.«

»Ich weiß.« Er kratzte sich an der Stirn als wüsste er weder ein noch aus. »Marcus hat etwas getan, was vor ihm noch kein Ranger gewagt hat. Er hat sich einem direkten Befehl verweigert. Ich weiß nicht, wie das bei den Minbari gehandhabt wird. Da die Ranger eine Vereinigung von Menschen und Minbari ist, stellt Marcus einen Präzedenzfall dar. Deswegen möchte ich nicht, dass irgend etwas dabei schief geht. Wir müssen diese Sache so diplomatisch angehen wie irgend möglich. Verstehen wir uns, Captain Ivanova?«

»Ja, Sir«, sagte sie schließlich, obwohl sie alles andere als begeistert klang.

»Ach, und Susan… Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Beförderung!«

»Danke, Sir.«

»Wir werden in voraussichtlich zwei Tagen eintreffen. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass die Station in der Zwischenzeit nicht auseinanderfällt.« Er versuchte, dem Gespräch seinen Ernst zu mindern, aber irgendwie gelang es ihm nur halb.

»Wir werden unser Bestes geben, Sir.«

Sein Gesicht verschwand vom Monitor.

Mit einem Seitenblick zum regungslosen Ranger hackte sie ihren Sicherheitscode in das Terminal ein. »Ivanova an Chief Allan, schicken Sie mir sofort zwei Wachtposten nach MedLab 1.«


	3. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

Auf dem Zocalo ging es in diesen Tagen besonders geschäftig zu.

Irgendein Fest musste wohl demnächst anstehen, denn hier und da wurden ettliche Vorbereitungen getroffen. Die Händler hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, ihre Stände zu dekorieren und dabei noch ihre Kundschaft zu bedienen. Sicherheitskräfte wurden kurzerhand zu Schaufensterausstattern umgeschult - gezwungenermaßen.

Auch der Anteil der Außerirdischen, die sich sonst nie um die Feste der Menschen kümmerten, halfen mit oder kauften extra viel glitzerndes, buntes Zeug, das sie danach sowieso wieder wegwerfen würden.

»Die Antrakhwurz kostet sechszehn Krediteinheiten«, tönte ein Kaufmann und sein rot angelaufenes Gesicht unterstrich die unterschwellige Botschaft, dass an dem Preis absolut nicht zu rütteln war.

»Sechszehn Krediteinheiten! Das ist viel zu teuer! Letzte Woche haben Sie dafür noch zwölf verlangt!« entgegnete ein entrüsteter Brakiri.

»Das war letzte Woche. Die Preise ändern sich eben! So schnell, wie die Leute mir die Ware aus den Händen reissen, kann ich gar nicht nachliefern. Also wird seltene Ware eben teurer. Kaufen Sie es, oder lassen Sie es. Ich habe noch andere Kundschaft, die bereit ist zu zahlen!«

So wild wie beide mit ihren Händen gestikulierten, würden sie nicht so schnell auf einen gemeinsamen Nenner kommen.

Die Kaufleute mit Nahrungsmitteln im Angebot, gehörten in diesen Tagen unbestritten zu den Nutznießern der chaotischen Situation. An ihren Ständen bildeten sich meterlange Warteschlangen oder ausschweifende Trauben von undefinierbaren Leibern und Armen, die irgend etwas kaufen und sich mit ihrer Lautstärke Gehör verschaffen wollten.

Kurzum: Der Zocalo war ein einziges Durcheinander.

Ein wahres Paradies für Langfinger, die die Situation sehr wohl auszunutzen wussten. So auch die zwei kleinen Mädchen, denen selbst an ruhigeren Tagen keiner Beachtung schenken würde. Ihre langen Haare waren ungekämmt und leicht verfilzt. Die Sachen, die sie am Leibe trugen, bestand nur aus einem Haufen zusammengewürfelter Fetzen, die dem Wort Kleidung nur im weitesten Sinne gerecht wurden. Aber sie erfüllten die Funktion, ihre hageren Körper warmzuhalten. Die Kinder trugen Schicht über Schicht, meist in braunen oder undefinierbar dunklen Farben, und selten im sauberen Zustand. Ihre Hosen hatten Flecken und Löcher. Selbst die Schuhe hatten Löcher und unterschiedlich lange und nicht zusammenpassende Schnürsenkel.

Ihre Gesichter waren von Ruß und Schmieröl beschmutzt. Das einzige, was an ihrer Erscheinung wirklich rein erschien, war das weiß ihrer Augen, die groß aus ihren Gesichtern herausragten.

Die beiden hielten sich unter dem Tisch eines Schmuckhändlers versteckt. Unzählige Füße scharrten um sie herum und hielten sie in ihrem Versteck gefangen.

»Noch zwei Stände bis zum Obst. Ich bin trotzdem dafür, dass wir uns andere Sachen ausleihen«, meinte das kleinere Mädchen. Sie hatte pechschwarze Haare. Die Nase lief ihr ununterbrochen, dass sie sie ständig hochzog.

»Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass das nicht geht, Annie!« flüsterte die Ältere von beiden, obwohl man ihnen den Altersunterschied nicht genau ansah.

»Aber von Obst werden wir nicht satt«, wandte Annie schmollend ein. Ihr Magen knurrte schon seit gestern Abend. Da half auch kein Wasser trinken mehr. Für ihr Alter war Annie überaus ernst. Spielzeug hatte sie sich schon längst abgewöhnt. 'Von einer Puppe füllt sich kein Magen', sagte sie immer, wenn ihr eine alte Frau in den unteren Ebenen ein Spielzeug schenken wollte.

»Der Obststand ist der einzige, der zwischen uns und dem Weg zu den Lüftungsschächten ist. Außerdem hat der alte Jensy extra Schlägertypen für die Woche engagiert. Da ist kein Durchkommen. Es sei denn, du willst in einer Zelle landen… Wer weiß, was die mit kleinen Dieben anstellen. Mario haben sie zwei Tage lang festgehalten und dann zur Erde zurückgeschickt! Willst du das etwa auch? Uns verlassen? Dann spring ich lieber aus der nächsten Luftschleuse, als wieder in die Kinderanstalt zurück zu müssen. Da schlagen sie dich, wenn du nicht schnell genug weglaufen kannst!«

»Ist ja schon gut, kein Grund rumzumotzen, Billie.« Annie seufzte. »Also gut… Hast du Wünsche? Vielleicht mal was anderes zur Abwechslung?«

»Schön wär's. Nimm, was du kriegen kannst, und renn, so schnell du kannst. Warte eine Minute am Schachteingang. Wenn ich dann nicht da bin, gehst du alleine los. Verstanden?«

Annie verdrehte die Augen. Als wenn sie das erste Mal auf Streifzug mit Billie wäre! Sie hasste es, klein zu sein. Niemand nahm einen ernst, nicht einmal die Jüngeren. Sie nickte als sie merkte, dass Billie auf eine Reaktion wartete.

»Also gut,« fing Billie an. »Ich geh vor und lenk sie ab. Du bist hinter mir und nimmst dir alles, was in den Beutel passt. Bereit?«

Annie presste die Tasche aus dünnem Leinen wie einen Schatz fest an ihre kleine Brust. Wenn sie sie jetzt noch verlieren würde, könnte sie nicht genug für die anderen 'ausleihen'. Niemand benutzte das Wort 'stehlen' oder 'klauen' in ihrer Bande. Keiner von ihnen gab gerne zu, ein Dieb zu sein. Die anderen hatten sowieso mehr als genug. Wenn das eine oder andere kleine Teil fehlte, würde das niemandem auffallen.

Billie nickte zustimmend. Jetzt hieß es nur noch, auf eine Lücke in dem Beinewald zu warten. So schnell würden sie keine Gelegenheit bekommen. Die Leute drängten sich um den kleinen Stand, als gäbe es dort etwas umsonst. Aber da hatte Annie ihre eigenen Methoden. Sie lächelte Billie schelmisch zu und griff einer Frau beherzt unter den Rock. Beide Mädchen kicherten als sich die Dame empört dem vermeindlichen Übeltäter zuwandte. Ein Streit brach los. Die Beine trampelten wild umher, und um sie herum bildete sich eine unsichtbare Mauer. Mit Streit wollten die anderen nichts zu tun haben.

Das war ihre Chance. Die Mädchen huschten unbemerkt durch die engen Lücken.

Billie schaute nicht mehr zurück. Beide kannten ihre Aufgaben sehr gut. Sie kämpfte sich ihren Weg am Obststand bis zur ersten Reihe frei. Mit großen Augen starrte sie das glänzende bunte Obst an. Es sah so verführerisch und lecker aus, dass Billies Magen rebellierte. Die roten Äpfel ließen ihr das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen. Obwohl die Leute so viel kauften, dass das Personal hinterm Stand ununterbrochen hin und her laufen musste, fehlte es hier nicht an Nachschub. Annie und sie hatten den Stand lange genug beobachtet und drei Lieferungen am selben Tag vermerkt, was selbst für einen Festtag ungewöhnlich viel war.

Heute waren tatsächlich alle Angestellten gleichzeitig am Stand. Das machte die Sache komplizierter als sonst. Es war ein Leichtes, ein Augenpaar abzulenken, aber drei davon würde schon den Rekord brechen, den Billie selbst jemals aufgestellt hat.

Sie berührte einen der Äpfel, streichelte ihn beinahe liebevoll, und tat möglichst auffällig unauffällig. Sie schaute mit großen Bewegungen um sich, zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern und leckte sich die Lippen. Dann ließ sie von dem Apfel ab und ging ein paar Körbe weiter zu den Birnen. Auch hier schaute sie oft nach links und rechts, bevor sie nach dem Obst griff.

»Ich hoffe, du kannst das bezahlen!« rief einer der Verkäufer. Er baute sich extra breit hinter dem Stand auf und stemmte die Hände in die beleibten Hüften.

Billie schaute ihn erschrocken mit großen Augen an und schüttelte den Kopf.

»Hör zu, du Göre! Wer die Ware anfasst, der muss sie auch bezahlen. Deine dreckigen Griffel verderben mein Obst!«

»Aber ich habe Hunger…«, versuchte sie mitleidvoll zu klingen und musste es nicht einmal spielen. Ihr Magen knurrte beinahe aufs Stichwort enorm laut, auch wenn der Händler es durch den ganzen Lärm nicht mitbekommen konnte.

»Das ist nicht mein Problem! Anthony! Hilf mir mal. Wir haben hier einen kleinen Störenfried!«

Billie konnte sich das schelmische Grinsen noch so eben verkneifen.

»Anthony! Schaff' mir diese Göre vom Laden weg! Die vertreibt mir noch die zahlenden Kunden…«

Sie schnappte sich die Birne, biss hinein und entblößte dem verblüfften Verkäufer eine Reihe Zahnlücken, bevor sie sich davon machte. Die schreienden Leute hinter ihr waren für sie ein wahres Freudenkonzert. Je mehr Menschen sie verfolgten, desto besser. Sie gab sich Mühe, besonders lahm und träge zu laufen. Ihre Verfolger durften schließlich nicht das Interesse verlieren. Doch immer dann, wenn sie sie in Griffnähe wähnten, schlug sie gekonnt einen Haken, so wie sie es immer machte. Nur heute war es schwieriger. Es waren zu viele Leute unterwegs. Sie musste sich einen Weg mit Füßen und Ellenbogen erkämpfen, um überhaupt vorwärts zu kommen. Unter ihren Verfolgern waren jetzt auch ein paar Sicherheitsoffiziere. Trotzdem brachte das ihren Verfolgern keinen Vorteil. Die üblichen Fluchtwege waren versperrt. Das hatten die beiden Mädchen schon am Morgen festgestellt.

Das war Billie kein Hindernis. Als sie endlich genug hatte von der Lauferei, hätten hätten ihre Verfolger schwören können, dass sie einfach von der Bildfläche verschwunden wäre. Ganz so als hätte es sie niemals gegeben.

Außer Atem und ratlos blieb der Sicherheitsoffizier mitten im Gang stehen, und schaute sich mehrfach um. Doch es änderte nichts an zwei Tatsachen: er stand in einer Sackgasse, und das Mädchen war nicht mehr da.

Sein Kommunikator piepte.

»Allan«, grummelte er genervt in die kleine silberne Plakette auf seinem Handrücken.

»Chief? Wir haben einen Code 4-79 in Braun 23«, meldete sich die Stimme seines Stellvertreters.

»Schicken Sie zwei Teams vor. Ich komme gleich nach.« Zack dachte, dass es sich damit getan hätte, doch dann…

»Chief, wir haben da noch ein anderes Problem…« Die Stimme am anderen Ende der Funkleitung hörte sich nervös an.

»Was denn noch?« Allans Stimmung sank immer tiefer.

»Wir haben nicht genügend Leute, um zwei Teams zusammen zu stellen. Ich müsste dazu einige Leute von ihren Posten abziehen.«

»Gut, dann schicken Sie nur so viele Leute wie möglich. Wenn wir Glück haben, klärt sich das Ganze schnell wieder auf.« Jedenfalls hoffte er das. Irritiert ließ er seinen Blick über die Wände und Ecken der Sackgasse wandern. Es gab hier keine Schleuse, keinen Eingang zu einem der Luft- oder Maschinenschächte. Nicht einmal in der Decke gab es eine Fluchtmöglichkeit.

Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern.

Es war schließlich nur ein Kind, das sie verfolgt hatten. Kinder waren harmlos. Sie brachten keine Leute um.

Er verschob die Angelegenheit.

Die Händler würden sich noch früh genug bei ihm lautstark beschweren.

-B5B5B5-

Lieutenant Corwin ging die neuen Lieferanforderungen für die Reparaturen an den übrig gebliebenen Starfuries durch, die dringend notwendig waren. Er hatte sich ein Zwei-Haufen-System für Reparaturen erarbeitet: die, die warten konnten, und jene, die auf keinen Fall aufgeschoben werden durften. Es endete darin, dass der unaufschiebbare Haufen größer war als der für die kleineren Reparaturen. Die Ersatzteile gingen ihnen aus.

Corwin war auf Bewährungsprobe. Das wusste er so gut wie jeder andere in der Kommandozentrale. Er hatte die letzten Jahre stets gute Arbeit geleistet, obwohl er sich trotz allem außen vor behandelt fühlte. Wie hart er auch an sich zu arbeiten versuchte, die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf gab ihm keine Ruhe. Corwin hatte schon immer nur wenig Selbstvertrauen. Unter seinen ranggleichen Kollegen fühlte er sich wohl und konnte auch seine Meinung vertreten. Aber beim Umgang mit seinen Vorgesetzten fühlte er sich klein und unbedeutend. Vermutlich würde er niemals zu ihnen gehören. Er würde ewig ein kleiner Lieutenant bleiben, und das machte ihm gar nichts aus. Es war ihm sogar lieber, wenn alles beim Alten bliebe.

Der Lärm in der Kommandozentrale störte seine Konzentration. Ihm stand es eigentlich zu, das Büro des Captains zu nutzen - laut Vorschriften. Er war der ranghöchste Offizier unter Ivanova, und in Abwesenheit des Kommandanten stand ihm die Nutzung des Büros zu. Aber was wurde auf Babylon 5 schon strikt nach Vorschrift abgefertigt?!

Außerdem fühlte es sich falsch an. Ivanova hatte das Büro noch gar nicht bezogen. Es gehörte somit immer noch Sheridan. Jedes Mal wenn Corwin versuchte, darin zu arbeiten, fühlte er sich unwohl; ja, fast beobachtet.

Also hielt er es freiwillig inmitten der Geschäftigkeit der Kommandozentrale aus, auch wenn er dann jeden Satz dreimal lesen musste.

»Captain auf der Brücke!« Die Ansage kam überraschend. Alle standen auf und salutierten, nur Corwin nicht. Er saß immer noch grübelnd über dem Papierstapel.

»Lieutenant! Bericht!«

Die Stimme klang erbarmungslos und angsteinflößend - so wie er sie gewohnt war. Und doch ließ er vor Schreck sein Infopad fallen, als er seinen Ohren nicht trauen wollte.

Susan Ivanova sah bei weitem nicht gesund oder fit für den Dienst aus. Sie mochte ihre Augenringe abgedeckt haben, doch ihr Blick wirkte müde und ausgelaugt. Auf ihrer Uniform blitzte das neue goldene Abzeichen des Captains.

»Captain Ivanova! Wir haben Sie nicht vor Anfang nächster Woche hier erwartet!« Er sprang von seinem Sitz auf, der eigentlich ihrer war, und ließ dabei noch ein paar mehr Folien zu Boden fallen.

»Sagen wir mal, ich bin Dr. Franklin so lange auf die Nerven gegangen, bis er mich hinausgejagt hat«, überging sie seine Nervosität und hob die Folien vom Boden auf, da er sich nicht zu rühren wagte. »Alle wieder auf ihre Plätze! Wir haben hier schließlich eine Station zu leiten!« Als sie sich zu Corwin umdrehte, stand er immer noch stramm. »Corwin?« Eine Schweißperle rann an seiner Stirn hinunter. »Corwin!«

»Äh… ja, Captain?«

»Stehen Sie bequem und erstatten Sie Bericht!« Susan konnte sich grade noch den Drang verkneifen, die Augen zu verdrehen.

»Aye, Captain.« Er tippte wild auf seinem Pad herum. »Die Reparaturen in Dock 7 sind fast abgeschlossen. Es gab letzte Woche einen Unfall, zwei Schiffe sind dort aneinander geraten. Keine Verletzten. Die Schäden waren minimal, aber da die Dockarbeiter sowieso schon überfordert sind mit den restlichen Reparaturen, konnten die Arbeiten dort erst heute morgen angegangen werden. Die Ersatzteile gehen uns aus. Ich war gerade darum bemüht, unseren Inventar aufzuteilen. Chief Allan meldet einige Unruhen auf dem Zocalo. Ich habe den Zocalo daraufhin wegen Überfüllung für weitere Zugänge gesperrt. Bis sich die Lage gelockert hat, werden nur noch Leute von dort weggelassen. Ausserdem wurde uns ein Mord in Sektor Braun gemeldet. Ein Sicherheitsteam untersucht den Fall bereits.«

Ein Mord an ihrem ersten offiziellen - oder eher inoffiziellen - Tag als Captain. Das nannte sie ein schönes Einstandskomittee. Der Tag hatte erst angefangen. Es konnte also noch viel interessanter werden. Murphy war Ivanovas bester Freund in solchen Situationen. Wenn sie dachte, dass es nicht mehr schlimmer kommen könnte, überzeugte Murphy sie immer wieder vom Gegenteil. Mit wenigen Blicken überflog sie das Pad, das ihr Corwin reichte. Sie nickte zustimmend. »Gute Arbeit, Lieutenant.« Sein geringes Selbstvertrauen machte ihr zu schaffen. Es musste also doch ein anderer Stellvertreter her; und zwar schnell. »Wenn ich bitten dürfte?« Sie deutete auf den Platz, den er immer noch besetzte.

»Oh, aber natürlich!« rief er erschrocken aus und sprang von dem Stuhl weg als würde er in Flammen stehen. »Tut mir leid. Ich habe nicht mehr daran gedacht… Wollen Sie, dass ich Ihr Büro für Sie bezugsfertig vorbereiten lasse? Sie möchten sicherlich ihre Arbeit dort aufnehmen…«

Wie gebannt fror sie in ihrer Bewegung ein. Daran hatte sie noch gar nicht gedacht. »Nein… Das kann noch warten«, antwortete sie schließlich und setzte ein lautloses 'hoffentlich' hinzu. Der Stuhl fühlte sich warm und eingesessen an, und viel zu groß für sie. Sie saß nicht zum ersten Mal in diesem Stuhl. Zu jeder Schicht nahm sie den Platz mindestens einmal ein, um die Berichte in Ruhe durchzugehen. Nichts außergewöhnliches. Doch heute fühlte es sich anders an, irgendwie… falsch.

Trotzig schob sie den Gedanken von sich. »Wo sind die Details wegen des Mordes?«

»In Ihrem Ordner, mit der Meldenummer C479-291-BR23.« Corwin bedachte sie mit einem nervösen Blick.

»Gut gemacht, Corwin.« Mit geschultem Auge überblickte sie die Ordnung, die nie nach ihrer Schicht herrschte. »Sie haben gute Arbeit geleistet, Lieutenant. Sie können wegtreten.«

Doch Corwin blieb stehen. Er ballte seine Hand kurz zur Faust und tippte damit leicht gegen die Konsole. Eine tiefe Falte bildete sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, und er schürzte seine Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie.

»Ist noch was?« fragte sie und fühlte ihre gewohnte Reizbarkeit zurückkehren.

»Dr. Franklin hat eine Nachricht für Sie hinterlassen. Sie befindet sich in ihrem Ordner an oberster Stelle, Captain!« Corwin deutete einen Salut an und verließ die Zentrale.

Franklins unsichtbare Fäden… Sie konnte sie noch klar über ihrem Kopf schweben sehen. Ihr war klar, dass er sie nicht so leicht aus den Augen lassen würde. Aber schließlich hatte sie sich auf den Handel eingelassen. Mit einem Klick öffnete sie die Datei - es war nur eine Textnachricht: 'Ihre Schicht dauert nicht länger als fünf Stunden! Sie melden sich um Punkt 1400 in Medlab 1 oder ich lasse Sie in Begleitung herbringen. An Ihrer Stelle würde ich mich besser nicht verspäten!'

Susan konnte sich sein listiges Grinsen im wahrsten Sinne vorstellen.

»Commander… oh, ich meine, Captain…«, meldete sich Fähnrich Flint und blieb vor Ivanovas Konsole stehen. Sie wartete bis der Captain zu ihr aufschaute. »Schön Sie wieder bei uns zu haben, Captain.«

»Dankesehr.« Auch wenn ihr nicht danach zumute war, brachte Ivanova ein Lächeln zustande. Doch Flint ging nicht wieder zurück auf ihren Posten. »Ja bitte?!«

»Ja, uns ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Capt… Präsident Sheridan Botschafterin Delenn geheiratet hat. Sollen wir etwas Spezielles vorbereiten?«

»Tatsächlich? Woher haben Sie die Information?«

»Das sind nur Gerüchte. Wir dachten, da Sie den beiden nahe stehen, würden Sie mehr wissen.«

»Also mir ist nichts dergleichen bekannt. Aber ich habe meine Tage auch nur auf der Krankenstation verbracht. Versuchen Sie, die Quelle der Information auszumachen und dann… auf dem Zocalo lässt sich bestimmt etwas vorbereiten.«

Fähnrich Flint nickte zögerlich, ging dann aber doch ohne ein weiteres Wort wieder zurück an ihre Station.

Ivanova durchsuchte ihr Postfach nach einer Nachricht von Sheridan oder jemandem, der das Gerücht bestätigen konnte. Dem Anschein nach hatte man sie entweder absichtlich vergessen oder noch für tot gehalten.

Ihr Kommunikator unterbrach ihren Gedankengang.

»Ivanova hier.«

»Captain, wir haben den vermeintlichen Täter gefasst. Sie erhalten gerade den Bericht mit den Zeugenaussagen. Ich dachte mir, Sie würden sich gern selbst ein Bild davon machen wollen«, meldete Zack Allan.

»In einer laufenden Ermittlung?«

»Sie schauen es sich am besten gleich an. Der Verdächtige sitzt in Zelle 17.«

Susan schob den Papierstapel auf dem Tisch zu einem augenscheinlich geordneten Stapel zusammen und verließ die Kommandozentrale.

-B5B5B5-

Billie keuchte und stützte sich auf den Knien ab. Der Luftschacht war schmal und niedrig. Ein Erwachsener hätte hier drin nicht aufrecht stehen können. Ganz in der Nähe surrte ein Luftaufbereiter. Trotzdem roch es abgestanden und nach Unrat.

Annie blieb dicht hinter Billie stehen. Der Gang war zu schmal, für zwei Personen nebeneinander, selbst für Kinder.

»Warum bleibst du stehen? Ich habe Hunger… Lass uns weitergehen!« jammerte das kleine Mädchen und schob Billie von hinten an. Sie hatten ihre Beute auf zwei Taschen aufgeteilt, damit sie auch mit der Last schnell vorankamen.

»Ich bin… nur etwas außer Atem. Weiter nichts… Die Leute waren mir ständig im Weg. Ich musste viel weiter laufen als sonst.« Ihre Beine zitterten immer noch. Sie schulterte ihren Beutel um und ging weiter. Leise zählte sie die Abzweigungen mit als sie an ihnen vorbei kamen. Anfangs hatten sie ihre Wege markiert, aber die Schachtarbeiter hatten diese immer wieder abgewischt oder die Abdeckungen durch neue, unmarkierte Panele ersetzt. Wer jetzt den richtigen Weg finden wollte, musste die Schächte zählen. Die einzigen Markierungen, die ihnen weiterhalfen, waren die Farben und Etagennummern, in welche die Sektoren eingeteilt waren.

»Lass uns schneller gehen. Die anderen warten bestimmt schon auf uns.« Annie schaute sich misstrauisch um. Sie gingen den Weg täglich, doch der Luftschacht war ihr noch nie geheuer gewesen.

»Du hast doch nicht etwa Angst?« fragte Billie. Sie zog den Mundwinkel zu einem schiefen Grinsen hoch und legte den Kopf schief.

»Was?!« rief Annie entsetzt auf. »Ich und Angst! Das musst du geträumt haben!«

Billie lachte. »Du hörst zu oft auf seine Gruselgeschichten, Annie! Werd erwachsen. Was soll uns hier schon passieren? Meinst du, es kommen Aliens hier vorbei und wollen uns fressen?«

»Jaja, geh endlich weiter! Wenn wir stehen bleiben, dauert's noch länger. Ich will hier raus.«

»Ich hab's ja gesagt! Du hast Ahaaangst! Und hör auf zu schieben! Ich geh ja schon…«

Sie hörten ein Zischen, das sich von den üblichen Maschinengeräuschen abhob, und blieben erschrocken stehen. Eine Schleuse wurde geöffnet und ein unbeholfenes Rumpeln folgte. Beide Kinder pressten sich in die nächstbeste Nische.

Dann folgte Stille.

»Ein Schachtarbeiter?« fragte Annie hilfesuchend.

»Ich weiß nicht. Mouse hat nichts von Wartungsarbeiten erwähnt. Der Schacht sollte frei sein…« Billie hob die Hand, um Annie von weiteren zu lauten Fragen abzuhalten. Angestrengt horchten sie in die schwach beleuchtete Dunkelheit.

Nichts.

Kein Werkzeugkasten, der krachend auf den Boden gestellt wurde. Kein Maschinist, der mit sich selbst redete, so wie es die meisten Arbeiter taten, die zu viele Schichten allein in dunklen Gängen verbrachten.

Nichts war mehr zu hören außer den gewohnten Geräuschen der Aufbereitungsanlagen. Ein stetes maschinelles Grummeln, das sie gar nicht mehr wahrnahmen. Annie fing an zu keuchen. Das bedeutete nichts gutes. Billie musste sie irgendwie beruhigen, oder die Kleine würde sie mit einem Asthmaanfall verraten. Sie schob sich in der engen Nische neben Annie. »Pass auf«, flüsterte sie ihr zu. »Wir werden uns ganz ruhig verhalten. Da ist bestimmt jemand. Hier in der Ecke sind wir sicher. Es kommt kein Licht rein. Die können uns hier nicht entdecken. Alles klar?«

Annie nickte. Ihre Augen schoben sich groß aus den Höhlen hervor.

»Pass auf Annie, du denkst jetzt einfach an die nächste Lesestunde. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir bald wieder eine haben werden. Er kann sich ja nicht so lange von uns fernhalten. Er hat dir doch mal gezeigt, wie man dein Atemproblem ohne Pillen stoppen kann. Erinner dich daran. Atme langsam ruhig ein, bis nichts mehr reingeht. Und dann atme ganz langsam wieder aus. Wir schaffen das…«

Ein plötzliches Poltern und beide zuckten zusammen. Schwere Schritte schlurften über den Gitterboden, gefolgt von leisem Stöhnen. Billie wollte den Kopf aus dem Spalt strecken. Annie hielt sie stumm flehend davon ab.

Die Schritte kamen näher. Die Person konnte nicht weiter als zwei Meter von ihnen entfernt sein. Gerade als die Furcht entdeckt zu werden unerträglich anwuchs, hörten sie das Piepen eines Kommunikators. Das Geräusch war beinahe zu leise, aber dafür hörten sie den Mann umso deutlicher.

»Auftrag erledigt… Jaja, der liegt mitten im Gang. Den werden sie in zehn Minuten finden. Werde untertauchen.« Das war alles. Seine Stimme klang rau und erschöpft. Dann ging er weiter. Langsam und keuchend; und in ihre Richtung.

Annie griff nach Billies Hand. »Ich hab Angst.« Ihr kleiner Körper zitterte wie Espenlaub.

»Es wird alles gut!« hauchte sie tonlos in das Ohr des kleinen Mädchens.

-B5B5B5-

»Also, Zack, was gibt es?« Ivanova platzte grade mitten in eine Besprechung mit seinem Team. Schnell händigte Zack Allan die Informationsfolien an seine Mitarbeiter. Mit einem kurzen Nicken verschwanden sie aus der Sicherheitszentrale.

»Captain.« Es war kein Gruß, mehr eine Feststellung. Sein Lächeln wirkte aufgesetzt und leicht nervös. »Gratuliere zu Ihrer Beförderung!« schob er noch schnell hinterher, obschon der Moment vorbei war.

Ivanova verdrehte die Augen. So würde das vermutlich noch einige Wochen weitergehen.

»Erinnern Sie sich an die Reihe von Diebstählen vor einem Jahr? Als wir eine schlecht organisierte Gruppe von Betrügern und Ganoven dingfest machen konnten.«

»Zack, soweit ich mich entsinnen kann, gibt es hier ständig Querelen. Seien Sie etwas präziser.«

»Wir hatten die Unruhestifter schnell schnappen können, weil sie derart plump vorgingen, dass es schon nicht mehr lustig war. Da war dieser Einbruch direkt vor der Sicherheitskamera. Zwei Diebe, keine Maske, und beide dachten, sie hätten alle Zeit des Universums. Wir hatten sie eingebuchtet und noch vor Schichtende waren beide eingeknickt und hatten ihre ganze Bande denunziert.« Er lächelte selbstzufrieden. So etwas hatte er in seiner Karriere selten erlebt. Es war damals so einfach verlaufen, dass seine Alarmglocken schrillten.

»Ja, ich erinnere mich. Das waren kleine Fische. Sie wurden schnell zur Erde zurück verfrachtet. Was ist mit ihnen?«

»Ich habe nachgesehen. Der Frachter kam nie auf der Erde an.« Er händigte ihr die Folie mit dem Bericht vom letzten Jahr aus. Die Informationen über den Abtransport hatte er eben noch ergänzt.

Der Frachter hatte keine wichtigen Güter geladen. Er befand sich auf dem Rückflug zum Hauptsitz der Transportfirma, wo einige Reparaturen angesetzt waren. Nichts Gravierendes. Kleine Schönheitsfehler ausbeulen, Antriebswerke überholen, die jährliche Meldeplakette ab- und neu anmelden. Das Übliche eben, wenn ein Frachter nach langer Zeit wieder den Heimathafen erreicht hatte. Es gab keine wertvollen Waren, die einen Diebstahl wert gewesen wären. Die Passagierliste war nicht öffentlich zugänglich. Außer der Stammbesatzung und den Gefangenen gab es auch nur wenige Passagiere an Bord. Die meisten waren Händler oder Zivilisten.

Laut Bericht verschwand der Frachter auf der letzten Etappe der Strecke. Es gab keine Funkmeldung, kein Notrufsignal, und auch keine Trümmerteile.

»Der Frachter wurde entführt?« fragte sie verdutzt.

»Das liegt nahe. Zumindest würde es das hier erklären…« Er tippte blind einen Code für die Überwachungsmonitore ein. Das Babylon 5 Logo verschwand von drei Bildschirmen und gab den Einblick in eine der Zellen frei.

Ein Mann saß an einem im Boden verankerten Tisch. Eine Hand war an einer Stange zur Mitte des Tisches hin festgekettet. Die Kameras zeigten einen unvorteilhaften Winkel. Sein Kopf lag mit dem Kinn auf seiner Brust. Er war eingenickt. Schulterlange, schlierige Haare verdeckten sein Gesicht. Er hatte eine hagere Gestalt mit eingesunkenen Schultern und knochigen Händen. Alles in allem eine bemitleidenswerte Person.

»Ich dachte auch zuerst, dass ich mich irre, aber schauen Sie hier…«, beantwortete er ihren fragenden Blick. Mit wenigen Handgriffen erlosch eines der Bilder und zeigte anstelle der Zelle eine Portraitaufnahme mit Datum, Fallnummer und Größenangabe an der Wand hinter der Person. Zack musste es kurz nach der Festnahme gemacht haben; das Datum war aktuell. Er nahm ihr die Folien aus der Hand und hielt ein Foto von einem der Betrüger daneben, die sie vor einem Jahr sichergestellt hatten.

Der Mann schien um Jahrzehnte älter zu sein, aber die Ähnlichkeit war trotz allem frappierend.

»Kann das sein?« wunderte sie sich. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, nahm sie die Folien wieder an sich und blätterte sich durch bis sie die Daten des Mannes vor Augen hatte.

»Vielleicht ist es auch nur ein enger Verwandter«, vermutete Zack. »Dr. Hobbes hat ihm eine Gewebe- und Blutprobe entnommen. In ein paar Stunden sollten wir mehr wissen. Könnte sein Bruder sein. Er sollte jedenfalls dafür beten, denn wenn es nicht der Fall ist, hat er uns eine Menge Fragen zu beantworten.«

»Welchen Namen hat er genannt?«

»Allister.«

»Allister und weiter?«

»Nichts weiter. Nur Allister. Mehr konnten wir nicht aus ihm herausholen. Er verlangt nach einem Anwalt.« Zack stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

»Kann er sich den leisten?« fragte Ivanova ohne von den Folien aufzuschauen.

»Nein. Ich wollte einen Pflichtverteidiger von der Erde bestellen… nach unserem Gespräch. Bis der hier eintrifft, kann das dauern. Mindestens eine Woche. So lange können wir ihn nicht ohne Beweise festhalten.«

Ivanova seufzte. Er hatte seit Garibaldis Kündigung die Sicherheitsteams gut im Griff gehabt, und dennoch war sie nicht sicher, ob sie sein Team nicht doch noch erweitern sollte. Dieser Fall würde ihr Aufschluss darüber liefern. »Sie haben 72 Stunden Zeit, ihm ein Geständnis zu entlocken. Geben Sie Ihr Bestes. Zermürben Sie ihn. Wir können keine Mörder auf der Station dulden. Sheridan ist auf dem Weg hierher. Er geht vermutlich davon aus, dass die ersten Wochen ruppig über die Bühne gehen werden. Versuchen wir ihn doch mal vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Sie haben vorhin Aussagen erwähnt? Wie glaubhaft sind die?«

»Es haben sich nur zwei Zeugen dazu geäußert, ihre Aussagen stimmen überein.«

»Gut. Haben die Zeugen vorher schon miteinander zu tun gehabt?«

»Das haben meine Leute noch nicht überprüft. Wir sind gerade etwas unterbesetzt. Auf dem Zocalo ist der Teufel los. Die Leute wollen feiern, die Händler so viel wie möglich verdienen. Der Alkohol fließt auch in Strömen. Da ist der Ärger vorprogrammiert.«

»Liefern Sie mir heute abend die ersten Ergebnisse. Dann sehen wir weiter.«

Bevor Zack darauf reagieren konnte, stand er allein in der Zentrale.

**TBC...**

**Legende:**  
Code 4-79 bedeutet "Dead Body", Quelle: Mortimore, Jim: Babylon 5. Security Manual, DelRey Books, New York, 1998, S. 140.

**A/N:**  
Jaja, ich weiß... kein Marcus in diesem Kapitel.  
Ich bin nicht der Typ Autor, der sich nur auf plotfreies Gevögel konzentrieren kann. Bei mir gibt's - zu meinem eigenen Leidwesen - immer irgendeinen Plot mit kleineren Plotbunnies, die sich gerne selbst vermehren...  
Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch trotzdem gefallen! :)

An meinen **namenlosen Reviewe**r:

Ja, das Siezen ist mir in der Serie auch unheimlich auf den Senkel gegangen. Aber so wurde es nunmal übersetzt, und daran versuche ich mich zu halten (auch wenn's schwer fällt). Das ändere ich vielleicht noch im Laufe der Geschichte. :)


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

Dampf quoll aus einer defekten Leitung. Das Rohr leckte, und heißes Wasser troff in einen vollen Eimer. Bald würde er überlaufen. Von den sechs Deckenlampen waren nur zwei voll betriebsfähig. Eine Dritte flackerte in unregelmäßigen Abständen an und wieder aus; genau in der Ecke, in der das defekte Rohr aus der Wand ragte.

Abgestandene Luft und der Geruch von Unrat beherrschten den Raum, der vollgestopft war mit Lumpen und Kisten und kleinen Dingen, die andere Leute weggeworfen hatten.

In der vom Eingang am weitesten entfernten Ecke stand eine provisorische Kochnische mit verbeulten alten Töpfen und zwei veralteten Hitzeeinheiten. Nichts passte zueinander. Alles war einzeln zusammengetragen aus irgendwelchen unbewachten Ecken der Station. Trotzdem waren sie gewissenhaft geordnet und verstaut.

Ein geschickt gestapelter Haufen von Decken und Kissen rangte sich neben dem Eingang an der Wand empor.

Im Hintergrund war das stete Klopfen von Rohren und Leitungen zu hören. Als würde jemand mit einem Stück Metall dagegen schlagen.

»Ich weiß auch nicht, wo sie bleiben, Muriel. Sie hätten schon vor zwei Stunden wieder zurück sein müssen!« Das junge Mädchen stapfte mit energisch großen Schritten durch die Tür. Sie war kein Kind mehr, aber auch noch keine erwachsene Frau. Obwohl sie den Kinderschuhen längst entflohen war, hatte ihr das Wachstum keinen Gefallen getan. Mit dreizehn Jahren entschloss sich ihr Körper einfach, mit dem wachsen aufzuhören. Inständig hoffte sie auf einen finalen Schub. Davon hatten ihr die anderen Frauen öfter erzählt, wenn sie wieder einmal über ihre Größe zu jammern begann. Doch es blieb nur dabei - einem Wunsch unter vielen anderen. Ihr Spitzname war ihr somit wie auf den Leib zugeschnitten.

»Wir sollten die Schächte durchsuchen, Mouse. Heute sind nur zwei davon leer. Die haben wir schnell durch… und…« Muriel hatte Schwierigkeiten, Mouse zu folgen. Sie stützte sich am Türrahmen ab und rieb sich das schmerzende Kreuz. Sie war schon lange nicht mehr die Jüngste. Zu alt um zu arbeiten und zu jung um zu sterben, sagte sie immer mit einem bitteren Lächeln. »…die Offiziere sind auch gerade beschäftigt.«

Mouse fasste sich an die Stirn. »Und wen sollen wir bitte da raus schicken? Hier sind nur noch die Kleinen und die Alten. Fitz ist in Grün, Martha und Becks stehen Schmiere an den Eingängen.« Mouse erhob mahnend den Finger. Sie gestikulierte oft mit ihren Händen. »Wir können keinen mehr los…« Sie wurde jäh unterbrochen. Billie und Annie stürmten in den Raum und rangen nach Luft. Annie keuchte und ihre Bronchien röchelten und pfiffen. Billie hatte sie den ganzen Weg über an der Hand hinter sich her gezerrt und immer weiter angespornt, auch wenn Annies Husten immer schlimmer wurde.

»Schnell, den Inhalator!« Alles andere interessierte Billie in dem Moment nicht. Sie ließ beide Taschen von ihren Schultern fallen und schnappte Muriel die kleine Dose aus der Hand. »Verdammt, das Dingen ist fast leer!« schimpfte sie mehr mit sich selbst, denn gegen das Dilemma konnten die anderen auch nichts ausrichten. Grob schob sie Annie den Inhalator in den Mund und wartete. »Setz dich hin, das geht gleich vorbei.« Der Schweiß rann ihr an den Schläfen hinab. Sie schnappe selber noch hektisch nach Luft. Hier waren sie endlich in Sicherheit.

»Wo wart ihr verdammt nochmal?! Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht!« Mouse strich sich die dünnen Locken aus dem Gesicht und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

»Wir mussten einen anderen Weg nehmen. Da war plötzlich ein Kerl vor uns im Schacht. Der sah gar nicht gut aus. Hat was von ner Leiche geredet und hielt sich den Arm. Ich glaub, er war verletzt… keine Ahnung.« Sie ließ sich neben Annie auf den Deckenstapel sinken.

»Hat er euch gesehen?« fragte Muriel.

»Nein«, sprach Billie weiter. »Wir konnten uns verstecken, aber ich wollte da nicht mehr durchlaufen. Wir mussten den Schacht verlassen. Deswegen hat das so lange gedauert. Die Großen schieben uns immer beiseite, wenn sie's eilig haben. Und dann war da wieder so n Sicherheitsheini. Wir mussten von Grün 7 bis hierher rennen… im Zickzack!«

»Und das für ein bisschen Obst, das nicht mal bis morgen früh reichen wird«, deutete Muriel. Sie inspizierte die Taschen und war wenig begeistert.

»Es ging nicht anders. Der Zocalo war total überfüllt! Ist ja nicht so, als wenn wir die große Auswahl hätten.« Schmollend schob Billie ihre Unterlippe vor.

»Das ging nicht gegen euch. Ihr habt euch tapfer geschlagen«, sagte Muriel und strich ihr liebevoll über das strähnige Haar. Dann wurde sie wieder ernst. Mouse zugewandt setzte sie hinzu: »Es wird nicht reichen. Wir müssen etwas ändern. Wenn wir die Kleinen durchbringen wollen, müssen wir uns etwas anderes überlegen.«

»Normalerweise haben wir damit gar keine Probleme.« Mouse nahm Muriel die Taschen ab und verstaute den Inhalt in ein paar Boxen unter den Töpfen.

Eine unangenehme Stille machte sich breit.

»Er soll wieder da sein…«, meinte Muriel. Die Kinder schauten mit großen Augen auf.

»Ja, das sagen die anderen auch, aber ich hab darüber nichts gutes gehört. Er soll verletzt sein oder so. Ich hab zwei der Kids losgeschickt.« Mouse wäre der Sache am liebsten selbst nachgegangen. Wie so oft unterdrückte sie den Drang, zu tun wonach ihr der Sinn stand. Die Pflichten lasteten schwer auf ihren Schultern.

»Das erklärt, warum er sich noch nicht bei uns blicken ließ.« Muriel betrachtete Mouse zweifelnd. Sie war zu jung für die große Verantwortung. Sie befürchtete, dass Mouse sich in etwas verrennen würde, das keinen guten Ausgang nehmen würde. Mouse sorgte für so viele, doch niemand passte auf Mouse auf. »Lass uns das Abendessen vorbereiten«, sagte Muriel schließlich, band sich eine Schürze um und machte sich an die Arbeit.

- B5B5B5 -

Stephen Franklin präparierte die Medikamentenvergabe für die Mittagsschicht. Er hatte so lange an seinem Schreibtisch gesessen und Marcus' Werte studiert, mögliche Verschlechterungen in den Genesungsverlauf einbezogen bis die Schrift vor seinen Augen verschwamm. Seine Schicht war schon vor vielen Stunden beendet. Erst wollte er nur ein paar Minuten länger machen und die Patienten bewachen. Dann wurden aus den Minuten eine halbe Stunde, dann mehrere Stunden, bis seine Schicht offiziell wieder anfing.

Er war müde und spürte das fortschreitende Alter in seinen Knochen. Dass er tatsächlich alt war, grenzte an Übertreibung. Mit Mitte 40 galt man vielleicht als reif oder betagt, aber noch lange nicht als gealtert.

Und doch fühlte er sich gerade jetzt unheimlich alt. Er trieb sich wieder bis an den Rand der Erschöpfung. Das letzte Mal als er sich zu oft und zu lange um seine Patienten gekümmert hatte, wäre er beinahe im Sumpf der Drogensucht untergegangen. Dieses Mal wollte er es richtig machen. Seine Patienten brauchten ihn, das stand fest. Aber nun besaß er so viel Vertrauen in sein Team, dass er ruhigen Gewissens die Aufgaben unter ihnen verteilen konnte. Normalerweise jedenfalls.

In diesem Fall jedoch nicht. Er ertappte sich dabei, wie seine Gedanken abschweiften. Das letzte Mal als er Aufputschmittel genommen hatte… Er versuchte sich an den Kick zu erinnern, der ihn zu Höchstleistungen antrieb. Es war ein gutes Gefühl; wie das Adrenalin durch seine Adern jagte; wie es seine Herzrate unnatürlich erhöhte.

Die Nebenwirkung mancher Aufputschmittel war in vielen Fällen akutes Herzversagen. Als Mediziner wusste er das natürlich. Damals als Abhängiger wollte er die Anzeichen nicht wahrhaben. Anfangs reichte eine halbe Dosis aus, um weitere acht Stunden ohne Schlaf auszukommen. Doch dabei blieb es nicht lange. Noch heute konnte er nicht glauben, wie schnell ihm die Kontrolle entglitt.

»Doktor? Ihr Kaffee«, unterbrach Alice Cartwright seinen Gedankengang. Er rieb sich die Augen, während die junge Assistenzärztin weitersprach: »Ich wusste nicht, wie Sie ihn trinken, also hab ich ein paar Päckchen Zucker und Kaffeeweißer mitgebracht. Ich muss Sie warnen. Das Gebräu ist aus dem Automaten und schmeckt grauenhaft.«

»Danke.« Franklin setzte ein schiefes Lächeln auf. »Das ist genau das, was ich gerade brauche.«

»Wenn Sie meinen, Doktor… Aber sagen Sie hinterher nicht, dass ich sie nicht gewarnt hätte.« Dann wurde ihre Mine besorgt. »Wollen Sie die zweite Schicht auch voll machen?«

Als Franklin irritiert aufsah, wurde sie auf einmal unsicher. »Ich mein, es geht mich ja nichts an. Aber laut Stationsplan haben Sie Ihren Posten seit gestern nicht mehr verlassen.«

»Das fällt schnell auf, hm?«

»Tut mir leid, wenn ich Ihnen zu nahe getreten bin…«

»Nein, das geht schon in Ordnung. Ich muss wohl ab und zu daran erinnert werden. Um genau zu sein, warte ich nur noch auf Captain Ivanova. Ich habe sie nur unter der Bedingung entlassen, dass sie sich nicht überarbeitet. Sie glauben ja nicht, was so ein Offizier alles tut, nur um wieder arbeiten zu dürfen.« Beide lachten verlegen. Mediziner waren in der Hinsicht auch nicht viel besser.

»Ich hätte lieber gerne wieder ein paar Tage Urlaub. Jetzt wo wir nicht mehr von der Erde abgeschnitten sind, wäre Landurlaub mal eine nette Abwechslung.« Ihr Blick wurde beinahe glasig.

»Wo würden Sie hingehen? Ich mein, Urlaub ist beim medizinischen Personal immer recht kurz gehalten. Die Erde ist groß. Lebt Ihre Familie auf der Erde?«

»Nein, nicht mehr«, sagte sie und schaute zu Boden. »Meine Eltern leben schon lange nicht mehr, und der Rest der Familie hat sich im Universum verteilt. Mein Bruder lebt auf dem Mars, meine Schwester ist auf Io stationiert. Auf dem Mars war ich schon oft genug. Ich kann dem Planeten ehrlich gesagt nicht viel abgewinnen. Kein blauer Himmel, keine planetare Atmosphäre. Ständig unter einer Kuppel leben… Da kann ich auch gleich hier bleiben. Nichts schlägt einen Sonnenaufgang ohne störendes Glas oder Gerüst, das die Sicht versperrt.«

»Ja, ich weiß, was Sie meinen. Man weiß es gar nicht zu schätzen solange man es vor Augen hat. Ich bin in Chicago aufgewachsen. Wir haben fast jedes Wochenende am Lake Michigan verbracht. Genießen konnte ich es nur, weil mein Vater meistens nicht dabei war. Wir hatten nicht das beste Verhältnis. Wenn ich jetzt daran zurückdenke, war es tatsächlich die schönste Zeit meines Lebens. Als man die Dinge unbekümmert betrachten konnte ohne jeden Erfolgsdruck…« Die Fläschchen klirrten leicht als er die Etiketten nach vorn drehte. Es fehlte eine Flasche der leichten Tranquilizer. Es war nur ein Patient dafür vorgesehen: Der Mann, den Marcus zuvor bewusstlos geschlagen hatte. Er war nicht schwer verletzt, also lohnte es sich nicht, stärkere Medikamente bei ihm anzuwenden.

Alice lächelte. »Scheint mir, als wäre ich nicht die einzige Urlaubsreife hier.«

Während er die Inventarliste durchging, sprach er weiter: »Wie es dort heute wohl aussehen mag? Wir wissen eigentlich so gut wie gar nichts, was auf der Erde vor sich ging. Gab es Kämpfe? Bestimmt… Sagen Sie… Wer hatte als Letztes Zugriff auf den Medikamentenschrank? Es fehlen drei Flaschen… Ein Beruhigungsmittel und zwei Antibiotika. Das ergibt keinen Sinn.«

Alice kontrollierte die Konsole am Eingang zu der recht übersichtlichen Kammer. »Laut Plan waren Sie das vor ungefähr zwei Stunden.«

Er fluchte leise ob des unheilvollen Verdachts sich selbst gegenüber. Aber er hatte den Schrank das letzte Mal nicht auf seinen Inhalt überprüft. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern. Der böse Geist der Gewohnheit hatte ihm eingeredet, dass alles seinen normalen Gang nachginge. Jetzt verfluchte er sich für diese eingeschlichene Routine.

»Vielleicht bin ich tatsächlich reif für die Insel«, sagte er und betrachtete immer noch zweifelnd die Medikamentenliste. »Tun Sie mir bitte den Gefallen und übernehmen Sie die Vergabe.«

Ohne Widerrede nahm Alice ihm das Tablett ab und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Franklin blieb in der Kammer stehen. Fassungslos rieb er sich den Nasenrücken zwischen den Augen. War er tatsächlich schon so nachlässig geworden? Stirn runzelnd schloss er den Schrank ab. Mit zwei Injektoren und einem Vitalscanner machte er sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass Ivanova ihre innig geliebte Freiheit wieder einbüßen müsste, wenn sie in den nächsten vier Minuten nicht erschien. Er legte die Instrumente neben den Bericht, den er Sheridan noch zuschicken wollte… auch wenn darin keine neuen Erkenntnisse vermerkt waren. Eigentlich nur eine reine Formalität, doch Sheridan bestand darauf.

Eine seltsame Art, seine Flitterwochen zu verbringen, dachte sich Stephen. Er nahm eine der kleinen Uhren in Form eines Würfels, die überall auf den Schreibtischen herumstanden, und ging damit zu der gläsernen Wand, die Marcus vom Rest der Krankenstation abschnitt.

Seine Werte waren seit einigen Stunden beinahe normal.

Das war ein gutes Zeichen. Stephen versuchte, es sich einzureden oder inständig daran zu glauben. Die kleine Stimme ganz weit hinten in der dunkelsten Ecke seines Kopfes wollte ihn trotzdem keine Ruhe lassen.

Zwei Sicherheitsoffiziere bewachten die Tür und warfen ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu. Ivanova hatte ihm nicht gesagt, warum sie ausgerechnet einen Komapatienten bewachen ließ, aber er konnte es sich denken. Stephen kannte die Sicherheitsleute, zumindest die meisten von ihnen. In den Einheiten arbeiteten die unterschiedlichsten Menschen. Frauen und Männer. Junge Leute und diejenigen, die nur noch auf ihre Pension warteten. Es gab durchtrainierte Sicherheitsbeamte, und dann wieder solche, die man meistens im nächsten Fastfood Imbiss auf dem Zocalo antraf - auch während ihrer Schicht. Der Job war nicht einfach. Sie mussten in der Lage sein, Ruhe und Frieden zwischen den vielen Völkern auf der Station zu bewahren. Dabei waren sie den meisten sogar körperlich unterlegen. Als Xenobiologe wusste Stephen sehr wohl um die Anatomie eines Narn oder Minbari bescheid. Übel gelaunten Individuen dieser Völker sollte man besser nicht im Dunkeln begegnen. Doch diese zwei, die einen Komapatienten bewachten, waren keine Imbissbudenbesetzer, keine Donutsüchtigen, keine Diabetiker, die auf ihre Pension warteten. Sie waren groß und durchtrainiert. Spezialkräfte, die normalerweise nicht für stumpfsinnige Wachdienste über wehrlose Patienten eingeteilt wurden. Gerade diese beinahe unbedeutende Kontroverse machte ihm Sorgen.

Er dachte an den Zwischenfall mit Marcus und dem Minbari Krieger zurück. Wie war noch gleich sein Name? Es war irgend etwas mit N. Es lag Stephen auf der Zunge.

Der Minbari hatte den Ranger übel zugerichtet. Der Kampf war von Anfang an ungleich gewesen und trotzdem hatte Marcus sich ihm in den Weg gestellt, um einen Anschlag auf Delenn zu verzögern. Verzögern war tatsächlich das richtige Wort dafür, denn um ihn zu verhindern, hätte Marcus den Minbari töten müssen. Dazu war er bei weitem einfach nicht in der Lage gewesen.

Wie sagten die Ranger doch gleich 'Wir leben für den Einen, wir sterben für den Einen.'

Stephen seufzte. Er hatte Marcus in den letzten zwei Jahren so oft wieder zusammenflicken müssen, dass er aufgehört hatte zu zählen. Ihm fehlte das Verständnis für diesen bedingungslosen Gehorsam, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, den Tod in Kauf zu nehmen. Nichts war wichtiger als das Leben zu wahren und zu schützen.

Vielleicht konnte er Marcus doch ein wenig verstehen. Er kannte die Mentalität seines Vaters. Was wiegt ein Leben gegen das von vielen. Im Nachhinein sind es nur noch unbedeutende Zahlen auf einem Blatt Papier. Ohne Geschichte. Ohne Zusammenhang. Ohne Gefühle.

Ein Bericht über Ausfälle und Lebenserhaltungskosten für die Akten, bereit zu verstauben oder in den Tiefen der Datenflut unterzugehen.

Als Mediziner erlebte er immer die andere Seite der Medaille. Freunde, Familie, Kollegen… Der Tod kam oft unerwartet wie erwartet. Unwillkürlich schweiften seine Gedanken zurück in die dunkelste Zeit seiner Laufbahn als Mediziner. Verwundete, Tote und Sterbende überfüllten sein Lazarett. Der Geruch von geronnenem Blut hing schwer in der Luft. Das Chaos hatte die Überhand gewonnen. In den letzten Stunden waren viel mehr Verletzte eingetroffen als sie eigentlich hätten aufnehmen können. Wer nicht gerade lebensgefährlich verletzt war, musste stundenlanges Warten in Kauf nehmen.

Es war die vielleicht schlimmste Zeit seines Lebens. Ein Erlebnis, das er nie wieder erfahren wollte.

Ein Seufzer entrann seinen Lippen und er rieb seine müden Augen. Er hatte es geschafft, die letzten acht Jahre nicht mehr daran zu denken. Warum kamen ihm die Erinnerungen ausgerechnet jetzt wieder in den Sinn?

Der sture Blick der beiden Wachen entging ihm nicht. Er lächelte ihnen kurz anerkennend zu, obwohl ihm gerade ganz anders zumute war.

Er hörte die Tür aufgleiten. Die schnellen, harten Schritte verrieten sie.

»Sie sind zu spät« sagte er unbeeindruckt und ohne aufzusehen.

Susan seufzte genervt. »Ach, kommen Sie schon, Stephen! Das kann doch nicht Ihr Ernst sein!«

Triumphierend hielt er die Uhr vor ihr Gesicht.

»Das sind nur drei Minuten, Stephen! Wollen Sie mich wirklich deswegen wieder ans Krankenlager fesseln?«

Es gefiel ihr gar nicht, wie schelmisch er sie angrinste. Dabei war nur eine überfüllte Transportröhre und der Lift schuld an ihrer kleinen Verspätung. Sie hätte auch beim besten Willen nichts daran ändern können.

»Das kommt ganz darauf an. Im Moment bin ich schlecht gelaunt, weil ich hundemüde bin und nichts anderes möchte, als endlich in mein Bett zu fallen. Sollten Sie sich unkooperativ verhalten, kann ich Ihnen für nichts garantieren. Ich könnte Sie auch in einen Geltank einschließen lassen. Sie würden bei vollem Bewusstsein von Schläuchen versorgt werden, und jeder könnte sie betrachten wie ein exotisches Tier in einem Zoo. Eine medizinische Erklärung für diese Maßnahme ließe sich mit Leichtigkeit zurecht schneidern. Was den Einfallsreichtum von uns Medizinern betrifft, gibt es kaum Grenzen, die wir ungern unerforscht ließen. Also? Was sagen Sie dazu?«

Sie schluckte hörbar und Zweifel stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. »Das würden Sie nicht wirklich tun!«

»Möchten Sie es herausfinden?«

»Auf keinen Fall! Also los, fangen Sie an.« Bereitwillig ließ sie sich auf die nächste Pritsche sinken und wartete auf ihre Untersuchung.

»So gefallen Sie mir schon viel besser. Aber nicht hier… Kommen Sie mit«, sagte er und führte sie in einen separaten Raum. Es war das Zimmer, in dem sie die letzten Tage verbracht hatte. Von dort aus hatten nur wenige Anwesende einen Einblick.

»Die Krankenstation ist ein recht offener Ort. Da fällt es schwer, eine Untersuchung privat zu halten«, erklärte er zusätzlich.

»Aber das ist doch nur Routine, oder nicht?« wunderte sich Ivanova. Sie zog ohne Aufforderung ihre Jacke aus und krempelte einen Ärmel hoch.

»Ja, aber Sie sind jetzt Captain. Ich möchte Sie nur vor überflüssigem Gerede schützen, weiter nichts. Warten Sie einen Moment. Ich hole nur schnell Ihre Medikamente.« Er ging in den Raum nebenan, in dem auch sein Schreibtisch stand. »Haben Sie heute irgendwelche nennenswerte Beschwerden gehabt?« rief er etwas lauter aus seinem Büro. Sein Blick fiel erneut auf den Bericht für Sheridan, den er schon fast wieder vergessen hatte. Von den Medikamenten und dem Scanner keine Spur.

»Mir war nur etwas schwindelig und ich wurd schnell müde. Bei so viel Schreibarbeit ist das aber kein Wunder…«

Er hörte sie lachen, während er jeden Papierstapel dreimal umdrehte.

»Das ist komisch…« hörte sie ihn sagen.

»Was soll daran komisch sein? Es ist nur langweilige Bürokratie. Sie kennen das doch.«

»Das mein ich nicht. Ich hätte schwören können, dass ich Ihre Medikamente in meinem Büro bereit gestellt hätte.«

»Vielleicht haben Sie sie nur verlegt?« vermutete sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und erntete seinerseits nur Verständnislosigkeit. »Ich mein, das kommt doch vor… selbst bei mir.«

»Nein, das ist es nicht…« Er kam wieder zu ihr zurück. Resigniert stemmte er die Hände in die Hüften und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. »Das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass hier etwas verschwindet.«

Plötzlich hörten sie es krachen. Es kam aus dem großen Behandlungsraum. Dinge fielen zu Boden oder zerschellten an den Wänden. Aufgebrachte Stimmen überschlugen sich. Alarmiert sprintete Franklin in den Hauptraum der Krankenstation. Das Personal fixierte mit Blicken eine recht unbedeutende Ecke des Raums. Einige der Patienten waren von ihren Betten aufgestanden. Selbst die Sicherheitsleute schlichen auf die gleiche Ecke zu.

Ein Schatten huschte an seinem Blickfeld vorbei. Er drehte nur so schnell den Kopf, dass er gerade einmal einen braunen Fetzen Stoff zu sehen bekam.

Ein Instrumentenwagen fiel um.

Wieder dieser Schatten.

Flink wie ein kleines Tier auf der Flucht, das gewitzt schnelle Haken schlug, dass ihn keiner zu fassen bekam.

»Da hinten ist es!« rief eine aufgebrachte Patientin.

Jemand entsicherte seine PPG, was Franklin ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Doch so schnell konnte er gar nicht eingreifen.

Einer der Krankenpfleger stürzte sich mit einer Decke auf den dunklen Fleck. Zwei Assistenzärzte folgten. Die Wachtposten bezogen Stellung. Als die Decke gelüftet wurde, entpuppte sich der Störenfried als zerfledderte Weste.

Die Haupttür glitt auf. Irgendjemand hatte versäumt, sie abzusperren.

»Suchen Sie etwas, Doktor?« fragte Ivanova vom anderen Ende des Raums und hielt einen Halbwüchsigen am Kragen fest, dass dieser so eben noch auf Zehenspitzen stehen konnte.

- B5B5B5 -

Das Licht war unregelmäßig getaktet. Es flimmerte die ganze Zeit, fast unbemerkbar, aber doch gerade für empfindliche Augen wahrnehmbar, dass es Allister schier in den Wahnsinn trieb. Vielleicht bildete er es sich nur ein. Seine Pupillen waren geweitet und sein Schädel brummte. Er war eingeschlafen, mehr oder weniger. Er glaubte es zumindest. Die Wahnvorstellungen hatten schlagartig zugenommen, also konnte er nicht mit Sicherheit Realität und Halluzinationen auseinanderhalten.

Eines hatte sich jedoch in sein Bewusstsein eingebrannt wie eine unumstößliche Tatsache: Er saß in Sicherheitsverwahrung. Sie hatten ihn vollgedröhnt in seiner Lumpenecke aufgeschnappt; so schnell, dass er sich nicht einmal wehren konnte.

Obwohl er in dem Raum keine Lüftung ausmachen konnte, hörte er sie trotzdem brummen.

Leise und in einem klappernden Rhythmus, als würde eines der Rotorenblätter stetig gegen das Gitter schlagen.

Oder wie Schritte, die hinter ihm auf und abgingen.

Er drehte sich immer wieder um. Die Wand hinter ihm verschwamm vor seinem Blick. Hatte er da einen Schatten gesehen? Irgend etwas bewegte sich in seinem Blickfeld. Da war er sich völlig sicher. Aber er konnte sich nicht schnell genug umdrehen, um einen Blick auf seinen Beobachter zu werfen.

Schließlich gab er es auf.

Der Schweiß perlte von seiner Stirn.

Wie lange saß er nun schon dort fest? Zwei Minuten? Eine Stunde? Vielleicht schon einen ganzen Tag?

Die Schritte wurden lauter. Stimmen mischten sich darunter. Leises Gemurmel und Gekicher. Ein Schuss!

Erschrocken drehte er sich um. Doch wieder sah er nur eine graue Wand. Und über ihm dieses schrecklich flimmernde Licht.

Er kniff sich in die Hand, die am Tisch festgekettet war, und spürte nichts. Verdutzt sammelte er alle seine Kräfte für ein wenig mehr Konzentration und kniff noch einmal zu, diesmal viel fester. Doch auch diesmal spürte er nichts.

Seine Augen spielten ihm einen Streich. Er konnte sich auf keinen Punkt konzentrieren. Wo er auch hinsah, das Bild folgte erst in Zeitlupe. Lichtpunkte mutierten zu weißgelben Schlangen, die mit den Schatten um ihn herum tanzten. Luft fühlte sich wie zähflüssige Masse an. Das Flackern um ihn herum war lebendig.

Die einzige Wahrheit, der er noch trauen konnte, waren seine Hände vor ihm auf dem Tisch. Aber waren das wirklich seine Hände? Er spürte sie nicht, und doch dachte er, dass es seine Hände sein mussten. Das Gefühl der Befremdung ließ ihn nicht los. Je länger er auf sie starrte, umso verwirrter erschien ihm das Konzept dieser Extremitäten.

Er musste sich noch einmal zwicken - nur um völlig sicher zu gehen, dass es wirklich nicht seine Hände waren. Seine Finger rutschten ab. Etwas Glitschiges glänzte auf seinem Handrücken und seinen Fingern.

Sein Blick war fern und starr.

Die Fingerkuppen waren rot. Der Geruch von Eisen stieg ihm in die Nase. Interessiert drehte er seine Hand in alle Richtungen. Das Rot funkelte wunderschön im flackernden Licht. Er zerrieb es zwischen Finger und Daumen. Die Arme waren unheimlich schwer. So sehr er die freie Hand auch anstarrte, sie bewegte sich nicht auf seinen Befehl. Er konnte sie weder heben, noch von ihrer fremdgesteuerten Bewegung abhalten. Die Hand drehte sich vor seinen Augen unentwegt wie eine tanzende Puppe hinter einem Schaufenster.

Ihm brach der Schweiß auf dem ganzen Körper aus. Sein zerlumptes Hemd war völlig durchnässt.

Ungläubig schaute er an sich herunter. Seine Kleidung war ihm unbekannt. Sie stand vor Dreck und der Gestank vermengte sich mit dem Geruch der roten Flüssigkeit. Er war zu seinem eigenen fremden Beobachter geworden. Angewidert wollte er den Blick abwenden, aber er konnte es nicht.

War das Blut an seinen Händen?

Er kicherte. Das Wort kam ihm automatisch in den Sinn, doch sein Verstand verband damit nichts.

Blut!

Was für ein seltsames Wort!

Das Licht wurde heller.

Mit jedem Flackern ein wenig stärker.

Die Schritte hinter ihm verschwanden im weissen Rauschen. Sie mengten sich unter die Stimmen, das Gelächter und Gemurmel. Und mit ihm pulsierte das Blut zwischen seinen Fingern.

Seine Hand bewegte sich im rauschenden Takt. Erst ganz leicht, kaum wahrnehmbar. Nur so wenig, dass er es zu spüren glaubte. Es wuchs schnell zu einem Trommeln heran. Er schlug so hart auf den Tisch, dass die Kette seiner Fessel jedes Mal von der Platte hochsprang.

Das Blut spritzte in wabernden Tropfen auf den Tisch. Als er seinen Blick wieder gesammelt hatte, waren beide Hände über und über rot getüncht. Als hätte er bis zu seinen Ellenbogen in einen Eimer mit roter Farbe gegriffen.

Der Schweiß floss vom Haaransatz über sein Gesicht. Der Strom sammelte sich an den kleinen Haaren seiner Augenbrauen und schwappte in dicken Tropfen auf die Tischplatte hinunter.

Ein unheimlich lautes Zischen durchbrach die agonische Monotonie seiner Selbstzweifel. In der Wand hatte sich ein Loch aufgetan. Gleissendes Licht ergoss sich auf den Boden und auf seine Hände. Es blendete ihn.

»Sie werden gestehen!« donnerte es herrisch von den Wänden hernieder.

»Ich hab nichts getan!« jammerte er automatisch und hob die Hände schützend vors Gesicht.

Dann wurde alles schwarz.

- B5B5B5 -

Die Ausbeute hätte sich sehen lassen können.

Mehrere Flaschen und Tabletten lagen ordentlich aufgereiht auf dem Tisch in Dr. Franklins Büro. Darunter auch mehrere Instrumente. Der Scanner, den Stephen vermisst hatte, ein Thermosensor, sehr teure medizinische Geräte. Spritzen und Injektoren, sowie unbedeutende Gegenstände, die mehr wahllos flink in der Tasche gelandet waren.

Der Junge wirkte eingeschüchtert, aber aus seinen Augen funkelte der Trotz wie aus einer defekten Stromleitung. Dr. Franklin baute sich demonstrativ vor dem Halbwüchsigen auf.

»Das ist eine beachtliche Beute. Ist das alles von heute, oder hast du das gehortet?« fragte er mit kalter Stimme.

Der Junge blieb ihm eine Antwort schuldig.

Ivanova beobachtete die Szene von der Tür aus mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust.

Eine Reinigungstrupp beseitigte indes das Chaos im Hauptbehandlungsraum, und langsam kehrte wieder die allgemeine Geschäftigkeit ein.

»Glaubst du etwa, dass das Spielzeug ist? Was du dir hier eingesteckt hast, sind nicht nur teure Präzisionsgeräte, sie sind außerdem sehr empfindlich und kompliziert und dürfen deswegen nur von Fachpersonal bedient werden! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Willst du das alles etwa auf dem Schwarzmarkt verkaufen?! Damit wärst du nicht weit gekommen. Die Instrumente sind alle registriert. Kein anderer Arzt dürfte sie benutzen, wenn er seine Zulassung nicht verlieren will!«

Der Junge starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

Stephen warf die Hände ratlos in die Luft. »Du hättest damit mein Personal in echte Schwierigkeiten bringen können! Ist dir das klar? Irgendwer hätte dafür gerade stehen und alles bezahlen müssen!« Die Tatsache, dass die meisten Medikamente und Utensilien aus seinem Schrank stammten und er auch der Letzte war, der den Medikamentenschrank abgeschlossen hatte, machten ihn umso zorniger.

»Wissen deine Eltern, dass du stiehlst? Haben sie dir keine Manieren beigebracht? Ein Antiseptikum, 200 Einheiten. Ein Narkotikum, mehrere Antibiotika, Schmerztabletten… Allein die Medikamente haben einen Gesamtwert von mindestens achtzig Krediteinheiten! Wozu brauchst du das alles? Ohne das Fachwissen können die Präparate großen Schaden anrichten!« Stephen atmete innerlich auf. Ihm war keine Schuld anzulasten für die verschwundenen Medikamente. Er hatte ernsthaft an seiner Konzentrationsfähigkeit gezweifelt. Die vielen Gelegenheiten, bei denen er sich immer hundertprozentig sicher war, alles richtig gemacht zu haben. Und dann der eine Fehler, der sich dann einschleicht, wenn wichtige Prozesse zur Routine geworden sind. Er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

»Wie heißt du überhaupt und wo sind deine Eltern?« Stephen beugte sich über den Jungen. Er hatte die Augenbrauen zusammengekniffen und seine Nasenflügel bebten bei jedem Wort. Selbst seine Mitarbeiter wären bei dem Anblick wimmernd eingeknickt.

»Dir sag ich gar nix!« blökte der Junge und entblößte eine lückenhafte Zahnreihe. Er begegnete dem Blick des Doktors entschlossen böswillig und ebenso stur wie sein Widersacher.

»Stephen…«, meldete Ivanova sich zu Wort. Sogleich ließ die Spannung in Franklins Gesicht ein wenig nach als er sie ansah. »So kommen wir nicht weiter.«

»Wenn Sie es versuchen wollen… Ich halte Sie nicht davon ab.« Resignierend hob er beide Hände und lehnte sich gegen die Tischkante seines Schreibtisches.

Susan rieb sich die Stirn. Kinder waren noch nie ihr Spezialgebiet gewesen. Sie hatte selten Geduld mit Kindern. In ihrer Jugend musste sie oft auf Nachbarskinder aufpassen. Es lag ihr nichts ferner als sich um kleine quengelnde Egoisten zu kümmern, die ihr bei jeder Gelegenheit Spielzeugautos und andere Metallgegenstände an den Kopf warfen. Die Kinder aus ihrer Nachbarschaft waren besonders hinterlistige Satansbraten gewesen, die ihren Wunsch nach Fortpflanzung bereits im Keim erstickten. Diese Kinder erinnerten sie irgendwie an die pikierten Botschafter mit ihrem wichtigtuerischen Gehabe. Wenn sie also die vor Arroganz überlaufenden Abgesandten im Schach halten konnte, warum sollte das mit Kindern eigentlich nicht funktionieren.

Susan nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich rittlings mit der Lehne nach vorn. Der Kleine warf ihr den gleichen böswilligen Blick zu wie grade noch Stephen. »Ok, lass uns doch am besten ganz neu anfangen. Mein Name ist Susan Ivanova, und wie heißt du?« Er zuckte kurz als sie ihm ihren Namen verriet. Sie konnte sich natürlich auch irren. Es steckte so viel Misstrauen in dem kleinen Jungen. So wenig Vertrauen in die Welt entwickelte sich nicht aus heiterem Himmel bei Zuckerwatte und Pfannkuchen. Die großen Augen waren jung, aber nicht mehr unschuldig. »Weißt du, wenn du uns nicht deinen Namen nennst, wissen wir nicht, wie wir dich ansprechen sollen. Wir können deinen Eltern nicht bescheid geben, dass wir dich gefunden haben. Sie machen sich bestimmt große Sorgen um dich.«

»Ich hab keine«, gab der Junge leise zu.

»Du hast was nicht mehr?« hakte Susan nach.

»Keine Eltern.«

»Aber… wer kümmert sich dann um dich?« fragte sie entsetzt. »Es muss doch jemanden geben, der für dich verantwortlich ist. Ein anderer Verwandter oder ein Vormund vielleicht?«

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf.

Susan presste die Lippen unschlüssig zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen. Sie warf Stephen einen hilflosen Blick zu, doch auch er wusste keinen Rat.

»Hast du denn einen Namen? Wir können dich schlecht immer nur Kleiner oder Junge nennen. Das würde dir bestimmt nicht gefallen«, sagte sie und setzte ein gespieltes Lächeln auf, das ihre Nervosität verbergen sollte.

»Joshua.«

»Das ist ein schöner Name, Joshua.« Sie nahm seine schmutzigen Hände in ihre. »Also Joshua, was machst du hier? Hat dir jemand gesagt, dass du das hier alles stehlen sollst?«

»Wir stehlen nicht… wir leihen uns nur Sachen aus!« protestierte Joshua nachdrücklich.

»Wir?«

»Ich! Ich meinte, ich!«

»Also gut, warum leihst du dir so etwas aus?« Sie nahm den Vitalscanner und versuchte ihn zu aktivieren. »Das Ding versteh ja nicht einmal ich. Kennst du jemanden, der weiß, wie man es bedient?«

Joshua zuckte mit den schmalen Schultern und zog die Nase hoch.

Ivanova atmete einmal tief durch bevor sie weitersprach: »Joshua, ich fürchte, dass wir so nicht weiterkommen werden. Du musst uns schon sagen, wer dich dazu angestiftet hat, und wer sich um dich kümmert. Andernfalls müssen wir die Jugendbehörde benachrichtigen.«

Die Angst vor der Behörde zeigte bei ihm Wirkung. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Angst und seine Nase lief noch viel schneller als vorher. »Es gibt einen, der sich um mich kümmert.«

»Aha, und wie heißt derjenige? Wo wohnt die Person?«

Er schaute sie direkten Blickes an. »Er heißt Marcus!«

Ivanova traute ihren Ohren nicht. »Marcus?!« Sie tauschte zweifelnde Blicke mit Franklin. Auch er schien überrascht. »Kannst du mir ihn beschreiben? Wo befindet sich sein Quartier?«

Der Junge schaute sie verdutzt an. »Sie wissen genau, wie er aussieht, und auch wo sein Quartier ist. Er spricht oft von Ihnen.«

Die Erkenntnis nahm ihr allen Wind aus den Segeln. Bis grade eben hätte es noch jeder beliebige Mann sein können, der nur zufällig denselben Namen trug. Plötzlich eröffnete sich ein neuer Weg voller Fragen. Der Junge wirkte unterernährt und viel zu klein. Das nächste Bad war auch seit Wochen überfällig.

Marcus hatte nie ein Kind erwähnt, und er benahm sich nicht wie jemand, der sich um eine Familie zu sorgen hatte. Er hatte sich stets unbekümmert in jeden Kampf gestürzt und sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt. So benahm sich niemand, der ein hilfloses Kind versorgen musste. Er war zwar offiziell fest auf Babylon 5 stationiert, aber nahm immer wieder Aufträge an, die ihn weit von der Station wegführten. Meist tagelang oder für mehrere Wochen. Sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wann sie Babylon 5 verlassen hatten und in die Schlacht zogen. Das war schon mindestens zwei Wochen her. Und er kam auch nur zurück, um sein Leben für das ihre zu opfern.

Das ergab alles keinen Sinn!

»Wenn du sagst, dass er sich um dich kümmert, wie meinst du das? Hilft er dir manchmal? Gibt er dir Krediteinheiten für Essen?«

»Er erzählt Geschichten und bringt Essen. Manchmal sogar Süßigkeiten.« Die Augen des Jungen begannen zu leuchten. »Sowas können wir uns nicht leisten. Bonbons machen nicht satt.«

Da war es wieder - das 'wir', das Ivanova Sorgen bereitete. Sie wusste, dass es viele Obdachlose in den unteren Ebenen gab. Gestrandete ohne Arbeit, ohne Hoffnung und ohne ein Rückflugticket. Trotzdem war es ihr nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass sich unter dem Gesindel von Dieben und Betrügern auch Kinder befinden könnten.

Die vielen Hintergründe tat sie vorerst als unwichtig ab. Beizeiten würde sie sich einmal mit den unteren Ebenen beschäftigen müssen. Sie gab schließlich damit an, alles zu wissen, was auf der Station vor sich ginge. Wie konnte ihr diese scheinbare Kleinigkeit entgehen? So wurde sie ihrem Titel einfach nicht gerecht.

Der Junge war nicht ohne Grund auf der Krankenstation aufgetaucht. Vielleicht war es auch nur Zufall, aber daran glaubte Susan nicht. Sie tastete sich vorsichtig an das Unvermeidliche heran.

»Joshua, weißt du, was Marcus tut, wenn er sich nicht um euch kümmert?«

Der Junge nickte langsam. »Er kämpft gegen böse Leute.«

»Ja, das hat er getan. Weißt du, dass wir bis vor kurzem zwei Kriege geführt haben? Marcus hat sich tapfer geschlagen.«

»Dann ist es also wahr, was die anderen sagen?« fragte der Junge erschrocken.

»Was erzählen die anderen?«

»Ich hab gehört, dass Marcus verletzt ist… Andere sagen, dass er tot ist.«

»Bist du deswegen hergekommen?« hakte Ivanova nach und bekam ein Nicken als Antwort. »Ich kann dich beruhigen, Joshua… vorerst.« Die Worte schwappten über ihre Lippen, bevor sie sie richtig überdenken konnte. Es stand immer noch nicht fest, wann und ob Marcus jemals wieder aufwachen würde. Sie machte dem Jungen nur unnötig große Hoffnungen. Das Glitzern in seinen Augen ließ sie alle Gedanken fahren lassen. »Komm mit.« Er nahm ihre Hand und hoppste von der für ihn viel zu hohen Pritsche herunter. Der Weg war nicht lang, aber sie fürchtete, dass er irgendeinen Unsinn unternehmen könnte. Die zwei Schränke von Sicherheitsoffizieren säumten zwar die gläserne Tür, doch auf diese wollte sie sich nicht verlassen.

Joshua drückte seine Hände gegen das Fenster. Seine Nase berührte das Glas, das unter der Feuchtigkeit seines Atems beschlug.

Susan beobachtete den Jungen eindringlich. Er schien erleichtert und erstaunt zugleich, doch als er sprach zitterte seine Stimme: »Kann ich zu ihm?«

Sie blickte zurück zu Stephen, der ihnen wortlos gefolgt war. Er schüttelte schweigend den Kopf.

»Ich fürchte, das ist zur Zeit nicht möglich. Sein Immunsystem ist sehr geschwächt.«

»Sind deswegen so viele Schläuche an ihm dran?«

»Die Ärzte hier kümmern sich sehr gut um ihn, Joshua. Dr. Franklin könnte dir bestimmt besser erklären, warum da so viele Maschinen sind. Aber das sind nur Kleinigkeiten, mit denen du sicher nichts anfangen kannst. Joshua, ich muss dich trotz allem ein paar Dinge fragen. Wer kümmert sich noch um dich … oder euch, wenn Marcus nicht da ist? Du kannst dich nicht allein auf der Station behaupten.«

»Das darf ich nicht sagen«, verweigerte der Junge und stieß damit an Susans Geduldsgrenze.

»Wenn du uns nichts sagst, Joshua, dann können wir dir nicht helfen«, meldete sich Stephen zu Wort und legte dem Jungen die Hand auf die Schulter. »Wir können sicher dafür sorgen, dass ihr etwas zu essen bekommt.« Er sah an Joshuas Augen, dass er ihn fast überzeugt hatte. »Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag«, sprach er weiter und hockte sich vor ihm hin, um ihn in die Augen zu sehen. »Meine Schicht ist eigentlich vorbei. Ich brauch noch ein paar Minuten, um einige Dinge zu erledigen. Dann kommst du mit zu mir. Wir besorgen dir etwas Neues zum anziehen, etwas zu essen und eine heiße Dusche. Und danach kannst du kurz zu Marcus, wenn du magst. Was sagst du dazu?« Der Junge nickte eifrig bei der Aussicht auf eine anständige Mahlzeit. »In Ordnung. Ich bring dich erstmal zu Dr. Hobbes. Er wird dich kurz untersuchen, und dann gehen wir los.«

Ein Räuspern ganz in ihrer Nähe riss Susan aus ihren Gedanken. Stephen hatte den Jungen rausgeführt und sie war von der Diskussion der beiden derart vereinnahmt worden, dass sie ihren Zuschauer nicht bemerkt hatte.

Es war Lennier. Der Minbari hatte den Blick gesenkt und Abstand gehalten, bis sich die Gelegenheit geboten hatte, seine Anwesenheit bemerkbar zu machen.

»Lennier!« Sie straffte halbherzig ihre Uniform und lächelte nervös. Irgend etwas sagte ihr, dass sein Besuch kein Freundschaftsdienst war.

Er verbeugte sich in der Art seiner Kaste.

»Captain Ivanova, ich suche Sie mit einem Anliegen auf, das den Verbleib von Ranger Cole betrifft«, sagte er leise uns distanziert.

»Ranger Cole? Lennier, er ist ihr Freund, oder etwa nicht? Warum so förmlich?«

Der Minbari schaute irritiert um sich. »Für die Menschen mag es vielleicht fremd wirken. Wenn ein Minbari dazu aufgefordert wird, sich zu besinnen, ist es Sitte, dass sich seine Kaste, sein Clan und seine engsten Freunde von ihm für die Zeit der Zeremonie entfernen, um ihn während seiner Besinnung nicht abzulenken. Dabei spielt es keine Rolle, ob der Beschuldigte bei Bewusstsein ist oder nicht, wenn es das ist, worauf Sie mich hinweisen wollen.«

Eine unangenehme Stille legte sich zwischen beide.

Es war ihr klar, dass die Minbari enorm aufgebauschte Zeremonien um Marcus' Fehlverhalten aufziehen würden. Wenn es nach ihr ginge, verdiente er nichts weiter als einen kräftigen Tritt in den Arsch. Rituale und künstlich inszenierte Zeremonien waren noch nie ihr Ding gewesen, selbst die ihrer eigenen jüdischen Wurzeln nicht. Sie respektierte die Minbari und deren Kultur, auch wenn sie sie manchmal für überzogen betrachtete.

»Also gut, was kann ich für Sie tun?« wollte sie schließlich wissen.

Der Minbari zog einen Datenkristall aus seiner Robe hervor. »Das sind Anweisungen, die durchgeführt werden müssen, sobald er erwacht. Sie müssen verstehen, dass die Texte noch nie für Menschen übersetzt wurden. Normalerweise dürfen nur die Hohepriester des jeweiligen Clans die Zeremonieninkunabeln lesen. Deswegen muss ich um Ihre Verschwiegenheit bitten. Andernfalls müssen wir Minbari uns allein um die Durchführung kümmern. Das würde noch mehr Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Da mich aber Botschafterin Delenn darum gebeten hat, die Vorbereitungen zu beschleunigen, sah ich keinen anderen Ausweg, als mich an Sie zu wenden. Die Texte habe ich in aller Kürze für Sie übersetzt. Sollte etwas darin unklar sein, stehe ich Ihnen selbst verständlich für Fragen zur Verfügung.«

Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie sich den Abend bis tief in die Nacht mit irreführenden Umschweifungen herumschlagen musste. Hatte sie die halb volle Flasche Stolichnaya eigentlich noch?

Während sie den Datenkristall nachdenklich zwischen ihren Fingern herumdrehte, sprach der Minbari weiter - ein wenig leiser und mit einem Seitenblick zu den beiden Wachtposten: »Die Vorbereitung sieht vor, dass dem Beschuldigten ein Vertrauter zur Seite steht. Normalerweise handelt es sich dabei um einen Freiwilligen aus seinem Clan oder seiner Familie. Da Marcus aber keine Hinterbliebenen mehr hat, steht es jedem frei, der sich dazu berufen fühlt. Ich habe mich für diese Rolle bereit gestellt. Aber ich kann durchaus verstehen, sollten Sie sich dazu entsch…«

»Nein, nein, ich denke, er wird ganz damit einverstanden sein. Zumal ich überhaupt keine Ahnung von dieser Rolle habe. Ich würde bestimmt nur alles falsch machen und dann wird alles unnötig in die Länge gezogen. Nein, es wäre das Beste, wenn das einer übernimmt, der sich damit auskennt. So wie Sie. Ich danke Ihnen, Lennier. Wenn ich Fragen habe, werde ich mich an Sie wenden…« Der Minbari verbeugte sich und ließ sie allein.

Ihr Comlink ertönte.

»Ivanova hier.«

Stephen erklärte Joshua gerade, was auf dem Monitor zu sehen war, mit dem er die Brust des Jungen scannte. Als plötzlich ein eiskalter Wind aus seinem Büro an ihm vorbei wehte.

Wütenden Schrittes stürmte Ivanova aus dem Medlab.

Stephen und schaute ihr verdutzt hinterher, ebenso wie Lennier, der halb auf dem Weg stehen blieb.

»Was ist passiert?« wollte er von dem Minbari wissen.

»Dem Anschein nach kommt gerade ein unerwünschtes… Paket… für Captain Ivanova an…«

- B5B5B5 -

Ihre Schritte hallten durch den Gang, obwohl die vielen Offiziere den Schall physikalisch eigentlich verschlucken müssten. Ihr Gesicht war dunkel vor Zorn. Keiner wagte es, sie anzusprechen. In dem Zustand hätte es nicht einmal Sheridan versucht. Die Augenbrauen waren zusammengeschoben und bildeten eine erschütterte Linie wie die Richterskala eines Seismographen.

Mit der Faust schlug sie auf den Türöffner zur Kommandozentrale. Umstehende schauten ihr verblüfft nach. Und sogleich überprüfte einer der Wartungsarbeiter das Türpaneel. Keine Splitter. Noch nicht. Wenn sie so weiter drauf rumgehauen hätte, wäre die Schalttafel mit Sicherheit auf der Reparaturliste gelandet.

Den Offizieren in der Zentrale blieb nicht viel Zeit, sie zu registrieren.

»Alle Mann: Raus hier!« brüllte sie und erntete doch nur verwirrte Blicke. »SOFORT!« Die Ader an ihrer Schläfe trat pulsierend hervor. Wer bei dem Anblick nicht starr vor Angst zu wimmern begann, floh möglichst schnell aus dem Raum. Bloß weg aus ihrem Wirkungskreis!

Den Rest starrte sie wortlos nieder, bis auch die Letzten die Zentrale verlassen hatten.

Beinahe ruhig schritt sie zur vordersten Konsole, von wo aus sie einen Ausblick auf das All hatte.

Vor dem Fenster schwebten zwei Reparatureinheiten und sie konnte ein paar der Schiffe sehen, die vor der Station auf ihre Andockshuttles warteten.

Sie nahm sich eines der Headsets und loggte sich in die Funkfrequenz ein. Auf der Konsole blinkten mehrere eingehende Signale von den Kapitänen, die vermutlich flegelhaft ihren Einwenden Luft verschaffen wollten. Der Kommunikationsoffizier hatte allen bisher registrierten Funksprüchen Namen zugeteilt. Sie brauchte also nur…

Da war er.

Sprinter 'Apollon', ganz hinten in der Warteschleife. Ein gemeines Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Sie mochte es, wenn ihre Offiziere ihre Befehle ganz nach ihrem Geschmack ausführten.

Sie könnte ihn noch eine lange Zeit dort draußen herumschwirren lassen. Jeder kannte ihre Vorliebe für boshafte Verschlagenheit. Sheridan hatte ihr einst den inoffiziellen Titel der Babylon 5 Chef Intrigantin verliehen, wenn auch nur scherzeshalber.

Sie kannte die Sprinter-Klasse nicht, aber es würde ihr Freude bereiten, herauszufinden, wie viel Sauerstoff das kleine Raumschiff wohl geladen hatte und wie viel davon noch vorhanden war. Wenn er direkt von der Erde losgeflogen war, musste sein Vorrat dem Ende nahe sein. Die Signalleuchte blinkte penetrant und die Anzahl der Rufeingänge erhöhte sich stetig. Sie konnte sich schon ausmalen, wie er wütend die schweigende Leitung anschrie.

Es bereitete ihr nicht nur Freude; nein, sie genoss es richtig, ihn zappeln zu lassen.

Aber irgendwann musste jedes Entzücken ein Ende finden.

Sie öffnete den Kanal.

»Sprinter 'Apollon', hier ist Babylon Kontrolle. Nennen Sie mir den Zweck Ihres Besuchs…«

Ohne auf seine Reaktion zu warten, aktivierte sie die Zielvorrichtungen von vier Plasmakanonen.

»Ivanova? Hier ist Garibaldi…«

»Das ist mir schon klar, Sprinter Apollon, oder was meinen Sie, warum sie ans Ende der Warteschleife buchsiert wurden?«

»Ivanova, lassen Sie den Quatsch! Ich hab's eilig.«

»Jaja, das sagen sie alle. Schauen Sie sich lieber den Bericht ihrer Scanner an und nennen Sie mir einen Grund, warum ich Sie am Leben lassen sollte!«

»Jaja… Hören Sie… Ich weiß, dass ich jede Menge Mist verbockt habe im letzten halben Jahr. Ich würde mir selbst den Vortritt zur nächsten Luftschleuse geben, mit einer Extraportion Tritt in den Hintern. Ich habe jede Menge wieder gut zu machen, glauben Sie mir. Aber dafür habe ich jetzt keine Zeit. Ich kann Ihnen alles erklären! Es dürfte Sie nicht wundern, dass unser gemeinsamer Freund Bester seine Finger mit im Spiel hatte… Die Entscheidung liegt bei Ihnen, Susan.«

Sie betrachtete immer noch die Schaltknöpfe, mit der sie die Zielerfassung in Bewegung bringen konnte. Dabei redete sie sich ein, dass seine Worte nur Schall und Rauch waren. Nur Schall und Rauch! Nichts weiter! Ein plumper Versuch, sie zu täuschen. Auf die Station zu gelangen, war sein einziges Ziel. Zu welchem Zweck auch immer, es bedeutet nichts Gutes. Es konnte nichts Gutes sein! Seine Hintermänner warteten hier auf ihn. Es würde nicht lange dauern, bis er ihnen wieder Steine in den Weg und Stöcke zwischen die Beine werfen würde.

Nur ein kleiner Knopfdruck.

Querulanten gab es überall. Das Universum wäre langweilig ohne sie. Aber es gab einen Unterschied zwischen verrückten Missionaren, denen man nicht mehr als ein mitleidiges Lächeln schenkte, und Unruhestiftern, die mit ihren unterschwelligen Botschaften ihre Zuhörer manipulierten.

Nein, das würde nicht noch einmal passieren.

Ivanova hatte sich geschworen, dass dieser Mann keinen Fuß auf diese Station mehr setzen würde. Weder tot, noch lebendig!

Das war ihre Station und Michael Garibaldi würde es jetzt zu spüren bekommen!

* * *

A/N:

That was a hell of a chapter!

Ich habe die Szenen mindestens dreimal umgeworfen und überarbeitet und wieder verworfen und neu angefangen...

Und werd trotzdem das Gefühl nicht los, dass es einer Katastrophe gleicht...

Am besten gleich wieder vergessen und weitermachen... Es wird besser... Versprochen! *schwitzendgrins*

Eine Szene zwischen Ivanova und Garibaldi hatte mir auch gefehlt! Aber Garibaldi kam ja erst wieder in der ersten Folge der 5. Staffel vor und da war Ivanova ja schon "offiziell" weg... ohne die Chance ein paar Arschtritte zu verteilen... Das wird jetzt nachgeholt! *ärmel hochkrempel*

Entweder Arschtritt oder Pulverisieren... hmmm, ehrlich gesagt klingt beides sehr verlockend...!


End file.
